Lithium Blood
by Black Lace Lamb
Summary: Ophelia Jones moved to England purely for buisness, she has alwayes hated vampires. Little did she know that the vampire withing the walls of the Hellsing manor would hold the secrets to her sinful ancestry. Alucard X OC Rated MA in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Fresh Meat

**Chapter 1: Fresh Meat**

**-Ophelia's View- **

**- 12:37 am-**

The plane gave a sudden jolt which roused you from your uneasy sleep. The captain's voice came over the speakers.

"Good evening travellers, we are about 20 minutes from London and will be landing shortly, thank you for flying Virgin Airlines and I hope you enjoy your visit." You started to gather up your things, your holy water, crucifix and Bram Stoker novel (that Sir Integra sent with her letter for some odd reason) in your denim bag.

"Are you a vampire?" You snapped your head around; a little boy was looking up at you with big bambi eyes. His mother was packing up their things next to him. Well, you looked a little like a vampire, long black hair, large brown eyes, white skin and an entirely black attire. The boy's mother noticed you, her eyes widening slightly.

"I'm sorry, is he bothering you?" You shook your head; the woman looked a little flustered as her eyes travelled over you.

"So are you? A vampire?" The mother's face went scarlet.

"Johnny, don't ask the lady that! Of course she's not a vampire!!"

"No, it's okay. I get that a lot." You smiled to show that you didn't have any fangs, the mother look a little relieved and the boy stopped talking to you for the rest of the flight.

The plane touched down in London, the city glittering with light and power. In the arrivals lounge, you were pleased to see your name on a card with two large bulky men waiting for you.

"Miss Jones?" You nodded, one of the men taking your bags to a large black car that was waiting outside. You walked over to the car and were instantly met by a freezing wind that froze every inch of your being.

"Fuck its cold!! What's the bloody temperature?!" You shouted over to one of the men.

"3 Degrees Miss, there's snow reported later this month!" The man said as he piled your bags in the car. You jumped in the car quickly, to get out of the cold. A man was waiting in there for you; he was an elderly man with black hair pulled back and a monocle.

"My name is Walter; I will be informing you on what your duties will be while you are working for us, the Hellsing Organisation." You looked out the window, the boy and his mother was coming out of the airport; the boy noticed you and waved. You gave a small wave back, acknowledging their presence.

"The Hellsing Organisation is an anti-monster organisation that has been charged with the duty of protecting the Church and crown from all satanic and vampiric threats." He said.

"Heh, your organisation makes mine look like a paper round compared to yours." You said smirking. Walter smiled.

"Yes, we have been running for over 100 years, keeping her Majesty safe and keeping surveillance deaths to a minimum. What was your called again Miss Jones? I'm sorry but I forgot." He said smiling.

"Mine is only made up of my five brothers, my best friend Sarah and our child-vampire assassin Ricardo. We are known as the Gold Moon Squad, vampire killers for hire. But please call me by my first name, Ophelia." You said, stretching out your hand which Walter shook respectfully.

"I have a strong feeling that you are going to enjoy your stay here, especially since you're used to working with vampires." You raised your eyebrow.

"Why? Is there something you're not telling me?" You asked, he merely smiled in return, with a 'You'll see' look in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Subtle Meetings

**Chapter 2: Subtle Meetings**

You felt the car stop and the icy wind met you once again as a man opened the door for you; stepping out into the winter air, you gazed up at a giant mansion, a young woman a few years older than you was coming down the stairs to meet you. Her long pale blonde hair was flying in the wind and her all –knowing blue eyes were glittering behind her circular glasses. A thin cigar wafted a thin stream of smoke that was being swept in the wind. She reached out her hand to shake yours, which you returned the gesture. She smiled warmly at you and beckoned you inside.

"Miss Jones, you are most welcome here and I thank you for accepting our invitation to join the Hellsing Organisation" You nodded, keeping a scarf over the lower part of your face. The inside of the estate greeted you warmly, with the sudden gust of heat warming you up quickly. The two of you headed up to her office, where she sat down at a large black leather chair and you sat on the small wooden one opposite her. She opened up a file and started to thumb through it, before taking another inhale of the toxic cigar fumes. "So how long have you been in the vampire hunting business?" She asked you.

"8 years, Sir Hellsing."

"Year of birth?

"1987"

"Place of birth?"

"Bucharest, Romania."

"Are you a virgin?" Your eyes widened slightly, but Sir Integra looked at you intensely, expecting an answer.

"Yes. My reasons are my own."

"Very well Miss Jones, all details seem to be in order, all that's needed is for you to attach the Hellsing coat of arms on your work clothes and you can start tomorrow." You turned to leave but came face to face with the chest of a man, looking up, his face was very handsome and two deep red eyes seemed to look right through every fibre of your being. His hair was matted and raven black which covered most of his face.

'Vampire...' You though to yourself, he smiled, almost as though he could hear your thoughts. "Master, you forgot to mention to me that we were hiring someone, a Romanian woman no less…" He said, looking at Integra, then at you.

"Alucard, this is Miss Ophelia Jones, she is a transfer from America, and she will be working for us." He took your gloved hand and casually brought it to his lips, making your cheeks a slight pink hue as you tried hard not to blush. "Miss Jones, follow me, I will show you to your room." Integra said as she walked towards the door. You followed swiftly behind her, still feeling the piercing stare from the vampire behind you. "In case you're wondering, he is one of my servants. Our crowning glory, our vampire… Alucard" A slight nod from you acknowledged her answer, she led you to a room with a large set of high double doors. Turning the key in the lock, she opened the doors. The room was large, with a large double bed and a bathroom attached. The room was painted white, with large red plush chairs and a massive trunk at the end of the bed for weapons and a cupboard for clothes. "I hope that the room will be to your liking, I will expect you to report for duty at 10:00 am tomorrow." A slight nod of 'yes' answered her, she handed you the key to your room and left. You unpacked your clothes, showered and climbed into bed, sleep instantly consuming you.

**-Alucard's View- **

**-15 mins ago-**

An unfamiliar presence sent a ripple of strange thoughts to me. I fazed through the floor of my Master's office to see a young woman walk into me, her large brown eyes looked up at me. She was a lovely sight indeed; her long, black hair had been pulled back, exposing her face to me, large eyes; framed by thick, dark eyelashes, a sweet, pink mouth and a small tilt-tipped nose. The face of a child, but the body of a woman in her prime.

'Vampire…' she thought to herself, I smiled at her reaction.

'Smart girl.' I thought, smart and beautiful. "Master, you forgot to mention to me that we were hiring someone, a Romanian woman no less…" I said looking at Master, then at the girl.

"Alucard, this is Miss Ophelia Jones, she is a transfer from America, and she will be working for us." Hmm, Ophelia; a perfect name for her. I brought her hand (which was covered by a woollen glove) to my lips, the sweet smell of her skin reaching my nose. She was trying hard not to blush but a slight shade of pink came across her face. Something flashed before my eyes, like a fleeting, painful memory. A great party…. Flowing dresses….vampires…….a girl……Human….. Her long black hair…. A vampire by her side…

'No one may touch her…' The voice drifted away. I turned around to see her leaving with Master. I stared after her, her body tensing as she felt my gaze. After awhile, Master returned, lighting a cigar and sitting down back in her chair.

"Master?"

"What is it?" She asked irritably.

"Can you tell me anything more about that girl?" She looked over the report she was looking at, staring at me with a striking gaze.

"Only that she was born in Romania and moved to New Orleans when she was three, that's all you should know for now. I think she'll tell you more if you get to know her." I turned to leave. "Alucard." I stopped. "Don't try anything funny with her, she just got here. Give her time to adapt to her new life." I left, fazing through the floor.


	3. Chapter 3: Exorcist Expectations

**Chapter 3: Exorcist Expectations**

**-Ophelia's View- **

**-8:57 am- **

The sun greeted you uneasily as you sat up in bed, stretching and flexing your muscles as you walked over to the bathroom. Taking off your wool gloves and washing the deep cross-like scars on the back of your hands. You had them since birth, deep intricate scars along the back of your hands; you showered and dressed in your fighting outfit. A simple black turtle-neck sweater (that had a Hellsing coat of arms stitched on the breast) with a tank-top underneath, dark blue jeans which were slightly frayed around the ankles and large black boots with a switchblade hidden inside. You pulled your hair back into a braid, grabbed your coat and weapon before leaving for breakfast. Most of the other soldiers were already eating, chatting or cleaning their guns; you stepped inside and headed towards the buffet. Behind you, you could hear whispers from the other soldiers.

"…think of her? Heh, I'll tell you guys something, she may have a fine ass but it all comes down to whether she can fight or not. If she can, then you know that she's a tiger in bed." His friends laughed, like the sick pigs they were. You ignored them, they'll see. You sat down on an empty table, biting into an apple and continuing to read your book.

"Mind if I sit here?" You looked up, the voice was feminine. A girl about your age was looking down at you, her short, jagged blonde hair stuck wildly at odd angles and her large blue eyes looked down at you.

"Sure." She sat down opposite you; you noticed that she had a packet of medical blood, bowl and spoon on her tray. "You're a vampire too?" You asked, she looked up, a little surprised at how direct you were. She looked down with a little sadness.

"Yeah, I'm not a proper vampire like Master is but… I still have to do a lot of vampire things. Drink blood; sleep in a coffin, restricted to the estate during the day... yeah… it's hard but it saved my life." You smiled.

"Then why are you out here, I thought you'd be asleep." She smiled.

"Couldn't sleep, I had to stay at the estate all day yesterday, so I slept a long time then." The two of you continued talking for a long time, joking, telling each other about your lives. Before long, it was almost ten.

"Seras. I have to go see Sir Integra now; I'll talk to you later." You said getting up.

"Ok see you later Ophelia!" she said, before continuing her liquid meal. You walked up the stairs toward her office. Knocking on the door before entering, you stepped inside. Walter was with her, she handed you a small file.

"You know exorcism methods don't you?" You nodded, opened the file, and inside was a photo of a young man, as well as a sheet of paper, explaining who he is. "He has been possessed by a satanic presence, you need to exorcise him and send him back to his family. This is a dangerous mission, so I will send a small squadron of men to help you." You nodded and left, walking outside, you realised how large the estate was, the wind had reduced to a gentle icy breeze, and the grass wasn't as green as it usually was but the property was massive. Before you stood a small team of five men, one who you recognised as the one from the cafeteria, a smug look on his face. You walked up to them; they were standing against a large, black van.

"Men, I only require one thing from you in this mission. Don't let the spirit escape and don't fire unless I tell you to." You all jumped in the van and took off; you gave the driver directions to the man's house and sat back, reading his file.

**-30mins later-**

You pulled up to an average suburban house, other than the aura of death that surrounded it. The men filed out of the van, guns in hand; ready to await your orders. You grabbed your large black bag, filled with holy water, crucifixes, a large bible and silver stakes. You pulled out your gun. Your gun was large, heavy and silver, with a gentle golden tint on the handle and red roses carved around it; on the side was carved its name, 'Rose Judgement'. Holding your gun tight in your hand you walked inside the house. The scent of blood was almost sickening; it was poured all over the walls in great crimson pools. Some of the men were being sick in the corner, but you held your head high. Walking upstairs, the smell was heavier and thicker, the men close behind you; you turned into the bedroom, a young man sitting on the floor, soaked in blood.

"Mr. Woods? My name is Ophelia Jones. I've come to help you." He slowly turned his head to you, his eyes wild and white.

"P…Please….help….me…" He whispered before slamming his body against a wall, the men behind you were slightly shaken and cocked their guns ready to fire.

"DON'T SHOOT!!" You screamed at them, they lowered their weapons, except for one.

"He's dangerous, he must be killed."

"He needs help." You walked towards the man, whose chest was rising and falling with ragged breaths. Kneeling down in front of him, you placed a sacred wafer on his forehead. He screeched in pain and fell back, spread-eagled on the floor, hair mingling with blood and sweat. Opening up your bag, you took out your bible and holy water; you poured the holy water on his face. His eyes rolled back in his skull, body twitching violently and his mouth was starting to foam.

"MISS JONES??!" You didn't answer; instead, you chanted chapters from the bible non-stop. Quick, powerful words from God, Mr. Woods started to hiss and spit at you like a feral cat.

"I order you to release this body! Foul, disgusting entity that has possessed this man!!" The man's voice went three octaves deeper.

"He he, this body is mine! Who are you to order me out scum of Hellsing?!!" The men behind you were shaken, their guns trembling in their hands but you kept a strong head.

"It is not right to simply take bodies for your selfish purposes. Release him at once! You have killed so many already." A strong surge of energy rippled through you, and every inch of your being felt like fire was burning over you, consuming you in its amber glow. 'What is this feeling?' The man's expression changed from one of smugness to fear. The men behind you cocked their guns, not at the creature but you.

"Miss Jones?" Was all you heard before you blacked out.

**-Random Soldier's View- **

**-10:43 am- **

Miss Jones' body seemed to ripple slightly, as though the flesh had a mind of its own. Something came over her, like a misty haze, a wave of silvery white hair swept over her own and the body of a tall man seemed to cloak her. The possessed man started to shake with fear, his body trembling. I cocked my gun at her, as did the other men; she turned her face to us. Her eyes were closed but the man's eyes were wide open, deep piercing pools of amber gold looked through us.

"So, my sweet has returned to me." He said, his voice was deep and seductive, even I started to swoon. He made her hands pass over her body, slowly, over her collarbone and chest. I couldn't help but follow her hands as they ran over her body, brushing against her thighs. "Hmm, a perfect copy. I was starting to wonder if I had made a mistake letting you go. No matter, no matter; that's all in the past. I will be with you soon… Ophelia." The shroud disappeared and her eyes fluttered open, unaware of what had happened.

"So, are you going to come out, or do I have to force you?" She asked the still shaking man.

-Ophelia's View-

-10:44 am-

"Well?" The man was shaking before you.

"Please sp-spare me oh Dark One! I-I was only p-p-playing!!" A thin stream of black mist shot out of his mouth and tried to hit you. Quickly reaching into your bag you pulled out a large glass jar, trapping the spirit inside.

"Mr. Woods? Are you alright?" A man behind you asked. You felt something against you to see him hugging your legs, tears of joy rolling down his face.

"Thank you…" He whispered out, you dropped to your knees and hugged him tightly.

"Men, we need to get him home."


	4. Chapter 4: Mind Deal

**Chapter 4: Mind Deal**

**-Ophelia's View- **

**-45 mins later- **

The drive back to the estate was long, the men were whispering to each other. You ignored them; they were probably talking about the mission. Once you arrived back at the Hellsing estate, you immediately went to see Sir Integra. The jar with the satanic spirit inside your bag, whimpering softly; you presented this to Sir Integra; Alucard was there too, watching you with interest.

"You have done very well Miss Jones. You may retire to your quarters and you will be notified if we need you again." Bowing your head slightly, you left to go to your room. Taking the spirit with you, you would put it into storage later.

'Strange, why did he surrender suddenly? I though a spirit like that would put up a fight.' You laid back on one of the soft sofas and closed your eyes, a light sleep washing over you.

**-Random Soldier's View- **

**-11:38 am-**

I had to report this to Sir Integra, what happened in Mr. Woods' house to Miss. Jones. I walked up to Sir Integra's office doors, knocking gently on the doors.

"Come in." I entered; she raised her head slightly, a cigar hanging from her lips. "Mr. Matthews is it? What do you wish to say?" I stood against the door, alert and direct.

"Sir Hellsing, I wish to inform you about the occurrence that happened on Miss. Jones' mission today." She looked up, her eyes locking with mine.

"Go on…"

"While she was convincing the spirit to exit Mr. Woods' body, something happened to her, but she has no recollection of it herself."

"Tell me what happened." Alucard said, standing behind Sir Hellsing.

"Something seemed to cloak her, like a cape. But… it was the form of a man; he had amber eyes and long white hair. He said that she had 'returned' to him and that she was a perfect copy. He left her, saying that he would see her again. Then she was back to normal and the satanic spirit inside the man was so frightened of her that he immediately exited the man's body." The vampire's expression darkened, something glazing over his eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Matthews, this information is much appreciated." Sir. Hellsing said, I left the room.

**-Alucard's View- **

**-11:39am-**

As the soldier informed me of what had happened to lovely Ophelia, a felt that flash of pain again. The party… long black hair…vampire by her side…his long silvery hair flowing behind him, I tried to get a better look at the girl but the crowd of masked strangers kept me from her… his arm was firmly around her waist, holding her… claiming her. I came back to my senses.

"Alucard, watch over the girl, but don't let her know. Inform me if anything else happens to her."

"Yes my master." I left, fazing through the door of her room, to find her asleep on the couch. 'Hmm, she's so pretty when she's sleeping.' I kneeled down a brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, my gazed travelling over her lips, to her throat. All that blood, pumping away, was circulating through her entire being. I felt the spit well up in my mouth, my fangs extending slightly, a keeled back, holding my hand over my mouth. She lets out a little cry in her sleep, her eyebrows knotted slightly. I turned to leave, my feet passing through the floor.

"No, please don't…' I stopped and turned around, her chest rising and falling quickly. "Don't hurt her…NO!!" She stood up, her eyes alert and awake. Her head dropped into her hands, and then her eyes locked with mine.

"Are you alright, my dear?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I just… had a bad dream that's all…"

"What was it about? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'm just curious." She smiled.

"Nothing really, it was just, when my mother died." I frowned.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up." She got up and stood in front of me. A fierce fire burned in her eyes, like all the fury of war and battle was stored in this one person.

"How long have you been a vampire Alucard?" She asked, circling me but not taking her eyes off mine.

"A while, why?" She frowned.

"Do you respect others privacies?" I smirked; she stopped in front of me. "Listen up and listen good vampire." My smirk grew. Her soft hands reached up and pointed at my face, staring at me intensely. "I want to make a deal, you are not allowed to read my mind; unless I give you permission to do so. I have a grudge against vampires and I want some assurance that as a noble you'll keep your word." I smiled; I had to get something in return for this.

"What do I get in return?" I asked. Her eyes narrowed.

"I draw the line at anything sexual." Damn. Fair enough, I cupped her chin.

"Fine, a kiss. One little kiss and it's a deal." Her cheeks went scarlet, brown eyes wide to their fullest extent.

"Deal, one kiss in exchange for you leaving my mind alone." She stood on her toes to reach me, an idea struck me. I grabbed her waist and dipped her low against the ground, her hair curling against the floor. She let out a cry in surprise, her eyes wide, her pulse racing under my fingers and that was all it took. "Aluca…" I silenced her with my lips; she let out a small squeal. Her arms around my neck, one of her hands went to the back of my head, supporting her. I deepened the kiss between us, our first kiss and maybe only one, so it had to count. I felt her kiss me back, soft and scared, almost as though it was her first kiss. I slowly brought her back on her feet, her fingers now entwined in my hair; I nibbled slightly on her lip, begging for more of her sweet mouth. She opened her lips, allowing me in; a small moan came from her lips as I explored her mouth, my tongue entwining with hers. She pulled back, her eyes still shut, cheeks flushed. Her eyes fluttered open, mouth slack slightly. "Wow, so the deal is sealed then. But by far, that was so much more than a 'little' kiss." I released her, and turned to leave. "So, the deal is seal then?"

"Yes, good bye Miss. Jones." I left; I would probably never kiss her again. I had never tasted a mouth that sweet before, innocent and lovely. It would probably be awhile before she would talk to me again.


	5. Chapter 5: Night Den

**Chapter 5: Night Den**

**-Ophelia's View-**

-**3 Months later-**

You hadn't spoken to Alucard about the kiss for months. You couldn't stand to look him in the eye; after all he stole your virgin kiss. A feeling of smugness radiated of him whenever he was around you, smirking at your efforts to ignore him

'Why did I agree, what made me let him kiss me?' You though to yourself often as you lay alone in bed at night... Seras and you had grown really close, working together, talking about each other. Even Sir Hellsing who often appeared a stern woman, slowly warmed up to you. Sometime the two of you even had tea together and discussed discipline methods for the men. The men were talking about you, you could hear them muttering in the hallways, poking fun at you for whatever reason. All in all, everything was going really well, you kept in contact with your brothers, Sarah and Ricardo. Everything was going well for them with your eldest brother, Stephan in charge.

You had been called to Sir Integra's office, you were sitting opposite her. She handed you a small file, inside were some documents and a photo, it appeared to be a Chinese styled building, several stories high with a giant glittering dragon and tiger over the gateway.

"It's an opium den, you, Alucard and Seras will be going in undercover; there is a barrier that deflects vampires from entering around the building from the second story up. They will be your lookouts while you deactivate the barrier, then Alucard you and Seras will find the vampire on the top floor and eliminate him. You can't get noticed and you must act normal at all times."

"What has the vampire done?"

"He has been abducting young women, raping them then drinking from them. Making them ghouls, you will encounter many ghouls during this assignment." You nodded.

"Anything connecting the victims?"

"Nothing so far, other than they are all between ages 19-30 and had black hair." You turned to leave, gathering up the files. "Ophelia, Walter will bring your disguise around 7:00 tonight, you, Seras and Alucard will arrive there at 10:00." You heard the flicking of a lighter and the smell of smoke, you left.

**-2 Hours Later-**

There was a gentle tapping at your door, you adjusted your dressing gown and opened it, and Walter was there, carrying two large packages.

"Ah Miss Jones, your disguise for tonight and I'll go give Seras hers." You took the large box from his hand, thanked him and put the box on your bed.

'So what am I going to be, business man, waitress or…' you opened the box. '…Chinese prostitute.' You thought glumly as you lifted out the dress, it was made of beautiful silk and was red with gold trim and pink cherry blossoms patterned across it. You pull it on, the soft material feeling wonderful against your body and let out a small shriek in surprise. A huge diamond-shaped part of the dress had been cut out and was exposing a generous amount of cleavage and a giant slit went up to your hip, showing off your toned leg. Sighing, you applied make-up and pulled your hair back into a bun and placed two chopsticks in it. Pulling on a set of white silk gloves you sighed at the scars on the backs of your hands.

"Miss Jones, time to go." A voice came from outside, you strapped your gun and extra ammo to your inner thighs and left the room. Taking a look around the corner, you saw Sir Integra, Walter, Seras (in a very short blue dress similar to yours.) and Alucard.

'Damn he looks good tonight.' He was dressed in black, with gold trim; his hair was out, falling around his shoulders and hiding most of his glasses-free face. Entering the hall, you slowly made your way down the stairs, everyone's eyes on you. Looking over at Alucard, you noticed his eyes travelling freely up your leg and over your chest. You felt your face flush, he smirked.

"Ready to go Miss. Jones?" Walter asked, handing you a communication ear piece. You put it in your ear and smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Seras walked over to you and looked over your body. Lifting your arms up and poking your waist, you grabbed her hand.

"What is it?"

"Where's your gun?" You raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Strapped to a place where only perverted men would dare to dream of." You said, she blushed. There was the beeping of a horn outside, the car was ready. The sky was already pitch black, even though it was only 7:00. A long black limo was outside; the driver was a soldier undercover. You, Seras and Alucard got in, Seras sitting next to Alucard and you sitting opposite them. The limo sped off into the night. Alucard pulled out a briefcase and opened it, inside was some small guns for you and Seras and Alucard's two massive guns. He passed two smaller guns to you and a pack of ammunition.

"Use these to kill the ghouls, when we get to you. We'll give you your gun, now can you hand it over, just to be safe." You gave him and icy look and he held out his hand.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you?" He smirked; you reached under your legs and quickly pulled off the strap with your gun on it and handed it to him. He took the gun out of its holder and looked at it.

"Nice, 22 cm long, blessed oil and silver bullets. It belonged to your mother didn't it?" Looking up at him, you smiled.

"And it belonged to her mother, and my grandmother's mother… you get the idea." Seras grabbed hold of it and looked over it, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the name inscribed on the side.

"'Rose Judgement'. Wait, there's something else here." You leaned over and looked at it. Sure enough, just under the name, was some tiny text that a normal human couldn't see.

"What does it say Seras?"

"I-I can't read it? It's in another language."

"Let me see." Alucard said, taking it from her.

"It's in Romanian, it says. 'Tînăr Fată cu băutură alcoolică foc înăuntru ei veins , meci la spre a face ce right. Arsură pentru ei , cercetare pentru ei , la spre a lua ei la noapte'" Seras looked confused.

"In English if you please."

"Young Maiden with liquid fire in her veins, fighting to do what's right. Burning for her, searching for her, to take her to the night." You said, Alucard smiled and put the gun in his coat.

"I wonder what it means." Seras said, sighing and folding her arms. You shrugged and looked out eh window.

'I don't know, but it sound… familiar.'

**-3 Hours Later-**

You felt the car roll to a stop, looking out the window a giant glittering dragon and tiger loomed overhead. Clicking your gun into place on your inner thighs, you stepped out of the limousine. Alucard and Seras stepped out after you, Alucard put a hand around your waist and Seras'. Taking a breath, you entered the den with Seras and Alucard. Music filled your ears, Asian styled music, chimes and harps. The air was thick with smoke, men lying back on sofas, hazy from 'Chasing the Dragon'.

"Sir may I help you?" You looked around, a Chinese man was talking to Alucard. His grip tightened around your waist, a smirk on his face.

"I was wonder if you have a room for three, it's kind of urgent." He said, lowering his hand to your ass.

'I'm gonna kill you later Alucard.' You thought. The man frowned.

"I'm afraid that I can't this isn't a hotel, however.." He leered at Seras.

"Leave the girls with me and I'll take care of them." You stepped away from Alucard and started to walk off, starting on the mission.

"Hey, where are you going Miss?" The man asked you.

"To the bathroom, is that a problem?" You said sarcastically, giving a private nod to Seras and Alucard. Walking off, you locked yourself in a broom closet down the hall. Slipping your hand down your leg, you pulled out the small hand gun and loaded it. "Seras? Alucard? Do you copy? Over." You said into the earpiece's microphone, there was a sharp crackle.

"Yeah, this is Seras, how's it going? Over." Cocking your gun you started up the stairs to the second floor.

"I'm going up to the second floor; kill some ghouls and shutting off the barrier. Over." No response, taking careful steps up the stairs you headed for the barrier. The halls were decked in shades of red and gold, large tapestries of birds and flowers lined the walls. Vases of flowers were scattered amongst the tables, masking the thick smell of opium that hung in the air like a wet blanket. Footsteps…You ducked behind a statue of a demon, two men muttering to each other in Chinese passed you, not noticing you even for a second. A deep growl came from the hall ahead, the shuffling of feet and the stench of blood confirmed your guess. Ghouls came lumbering down the hall, guts dribbling down their bodies and their flesh ripped and torn. They reached out to you, their dirty nails aching for human flesh. "I'm so sorry." You whispered as you killed them, their blood splattering the walls. Several drops splattering your dress and skin, finally all the ghouls on the second floor were dead. Keeping your steps quiet, you finally reached a door with 'Private, Authorized Persons Only.' In English and Chinese. Entering the room, it was filled with switches, levers and twinkling buttons that shone primary colours. 'Shit! What do I do?!!' "I'm here, Alucard, how do I turn off the barrier? Over." A crackle, then his deep voice came over the earpiece.

"Ophelia, there should be two red buttons next to each other to your left, turn them off." You did that, the machine started to hum. "Now see the white lever in front of you, push it down. Then flick the three green and red switches behind it." You did that, the machines humming died.

"Done, the barrier should be deactivated." Breath in your ear, the hairs on the back of your neck stood up.

"Good work Ophelia." You squealed and turned around, Alucard standing there with a smug smile on his face. His crimson eyes glinting in the dark room.

"Don't fucking do that!" He smirked and handed you 'Rose Judgement', but he clasped his hand over yours, crushing it against the gun.

"I'm glad you have started talking to me again. I missed your voice." He said, leaning into your face, turning away from him loading your gun with silver bullets. Refusing to talk to him, you had a job to do. "Oh, giving me the silent treatment. That's really mature, what's wrong, afraid that you liked me kissing you?" He asked, you sighed and continued loading your gun and cocking it. Feeling his body against yours, his chest against your back, you gasped. "You did, didn't you Ophelia?" You turned and looked at him, your lips parted to speak.

"Hello Ophelia! Hi Master! Ready to go and get the vampire?" Alucard let out a growl and walked swiftly down the hall, pushing past Seras. "Sorry did I interrupt something?" Seras said, as she noticed your expression. Shaking your head, you headed down the hall. Following Alucard, Seras walking swiftly behind you, lugging her massive cannon-like gun over her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6: Victor

**Chapter 6: Victor **

Peeking around the corner, you saw a small group of ghouls lumbering in the corner. All of you lunged out, firing at them quickly. Growls barely escaped their mouths as their brain and blood was splattered on the walls.

'Not much further, nearly there.' Resting against the wall, you reloaded your gun, Seras walked up to you; her once clean dress was now spattered with blood.

"Everything alright?" She asked, you smiled. Blood dripped from some wounds from stray bullets fired by the ghouls.

"Yeah I'm fine; we shouldn't have much further to go." Alucard smiled down at you.

"How about you go on ahead Ophelia, just shout if you need help." Nodding at him, you ran on ahead. Reaching the top set of stairs, a deep growl came from the top. Your eyes widened at the sight, about twenty female ghouls. Blood was trickling down their inner legs from their rape encounter with the vampire. Their black hair was mattered and sloppy over their shoulders.

"Rest in peace ladies." Firing the gun, you killed them. Aiming for the head and heart, so their death would be swift. They didn't even try to attack you; they just let you kill them. Looking down the hall, there was one door at the end of the hall. Reaching the door, you turned the handle. The room had blood slapped against the walls, the lights were out but you could clearly see the vampire. His long slivery hair was cloaking his shoulders; his golden eyes were staring at you. He was wearing a loose black shirt and tight black leather pants and boots. He stood up; he appeared about Alucard's height. "Vampire, I have come here to exterminate you-"

"'And keep you in the rear of your affection, out of the shot and danger of desire, the chariest maid is prodigal enough if she unmasks her beauty to the moon.' Oh how I have waited for you, my dear Ophelia." You turned cold.

'H-How does he know my name?' Your senses came back; cocking your gun you pointed it at his head. He advanced towards you, twitching his eye the door slammed shut and locked.

"It has been long, far… far too long my darling. Put the gun down, I don't want to get blood on my new cloak."

"Who are you?" He smiled and bowed.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, allow me to introduce myself. I am Victor, Victor Rayland my dear and I have waited for you for over 200 years."


	7. Chapter 7: Transient Visitors

**Chapter 7: Transient Visitors**

He walked around the room, the moonlight glinting off his silvery hair. You kept your gun on him, not flinching for an instant.

"What are you talking about? We've never met." He smiled, he was a very attractive man and you couldn't help but feel your blood race.

"Oh we haven't, don't worry. Just a question though, how long has that gun been in your family?" You didn't take your eyes off him.

"Fine, don't answer me. It belonged to your mother, didn't it?" Shaking your head, you brought your senses back.

"I don't care, goodnight vampire." Firing your gun several times, hitting heart, head and the rest of the chest. He collapsed on the floor, blood gushing from the wounds.

"Sorry Victor Rayland. Alucard come in. Over" Crackling.

"Ophelia, everything alright? Over." You closed your hand around the door handle.

"Yeah vampire's dead; I'll see you and Seras on the ground floor. Over." You yanked on the handle, it didn't open. Grunting you placed your foot next to the door and pulled again. Laughing… someone was laughing at you. Spinning around you felt your blood run cold.

'Oh shit! Oh shit!!' You quickly reloaded your gun, feeling something fly out of your ear. Spinning around, Victor was standing there, his bullet wounds healing quickly.

"Now we won't need this will we?" He said, opening his hand to reveal the ear-piece radio, he crushed it in his bare hand. You gasped loudly, cocking the gun again.

"You are just like her, you know."

"Like who?" He reached up to a curtain covered object, grasping the velvet in his hand.

"Your ancestor and my beloved, Lady Celeste Cromwell." He ripped the cloth off, you dropped the gun. Fear racing in your heart, under the cloth was an ancient looking painting of a young woman. Her long black hair swept over her shoulders, she was wearing a white lacy dress and was clutching a ripe red apple, which accentuated the pink of her cheeks and lips; the only difference was her eyes were gold, and yours were brown.

"Oh my God…" He walked over to you, you couldn't move, despite your mind screaming for your legs to move. He smiled and caressed your face, his long nails cutting your cheek slightly. Hot blood trickled down your face.

"Your scent is intoxicating Ophelia. What will you do? Cry? Plead?"

"I-I'll scream." He smiled and grasped your upper arms. He licked the blood off your face, running his long velvety tongue over your neck.

"Go on, it'll make it even better for me." He whispered against your flesh.

'Please Alucard, help me!' You screamed into your mind. "ALUCARD HELP M-" Victor slammed his lips onto yours; you were too frightened to respond. Like your body was dead, your blood not flowing through your body properly. He held you against him, your partially exposed breasts against his soft black shirt.

'Sleep my sweet angel.' You heard in your head, your body collapsing on the floor; just as you barely heard your name being called by a deep, dark voice.

-**Alucard's View-**

I was at the entry to the den; Seras was packing away her gun in the van that had arrived. Chinese drug addicts were being piled into numerous police cars, I felt something. A disturbance, something wasn't right… Ophelia wasn't back yet, despite what she said over the radio.

"Ophelia? Come in Ophelia! Over." No reply, crackling answered me; something must be wrong with her communicator. Then something came through, through my mind.

'Please Alucard, help me!' It was her, my Ophelia. A terrified scream ran over the den, Seras' head shot up as well as everyone else's. "ALUCARD HELP M-" That was it, she needs me. I gave a quick look at Seras, who understood completely. I fazed through all five floors, reaching the top one I ran at the door at the end of the hall, I could practically feel her blood racing. I fazed through the door, her body fell to the floor, unconscious.

"OPHELIA!" I shouted, kneeling down next to her and taking her head on my lap.

"You must be Alucard, I have read her memories and you were the one who stole her virgin kiss." I looked up; the vampire was looking down at Ophelia and I. His long silver hair and golden eyes were strangely familiar. "But that's not really important. I will be the one to keep her; she will come to me in time." I growled and picked her up, holding her limp body against me protectively.

"Who are you, what did you do to her?" He smiled and walked over to the window, looking out over the city.

"All in good time Count, for now… look after her. I'll be in contact with her again." He disappeared in a haze of silver mist. I picked up the discarded gun that lay on the floor, I looked around the room something caught my eye. A painting above the desk of a young woman, a splitting image of Ophelia. She whimpered in her sleep and wrapped her arms around my neck, the poor girl. I carried her down the stairs, careful not to wake her. When I arrived in the entry to the den, Seras' eyes widened and she ran up to me.

"Master! What happened to her?! Is she dead?"

"Use your brain you idiot, you can hear her breathing." I said, walking off to the van. I held her close, no matter what I wasn't going to let him take her away from me.


	8. Chapter 8: Night Walking

**Chapter 8: Night Walking**

**-Ophelia's View-**

There was light, too bright for your tastes. You carefully opened your eyes, flinching at the white glaring walls of the Hellsing medical centre. Carefully you sat up, resting your weary body against the fluffy white pillow.

'What happened? I was at the den, then that vampire… Vincent… no! VICTOR! Victor Rayland. He-he kissed me and I passed out, I thought I heard a voice calling me-'

"Ah Miss Jones, you're alright." Walter was standing over you, he handed you a cup of water which you drank gratefully.

"What happened to me Walter?" He smiled.

"Alucard brought you in, it's been three days."

'Alucard… I'll have to thank him later.' There was a knocking on the door.

"Ophelia, are you awake?"

"Yes, come in Sir Integra." She entered the room; thankfully she wasn't smoking one of her foul cigars. Walter bowed and left the room, leaving you and Integra alone. She sat down on the small chair next to your bed.

"Can you tell me what happened in the opium den? Alucard told me that he heard you call out for him and when he entered the room, you had passed out on the floor." You rubbed your forehead, trying to remember.

"The three of us, were killing the ghouls on the top floor. Alucard said I should go up ahead, while he and Seras dealt with the ghouls. I-I found the room, the vampire… I shot him and I thought he was dead."

"You mean he didn't die the first time you shot him?" You nodded and propped yourself against the pillow.

"I didn't miss either; I hit the head and heart. Then he got up and crushed the communicator, he… there was a picture above the desk."

"A picture?" She asked.

"It was a painting, of… me. No, it wasn't, it was a woman who looked just like me; he said… she was Celeste. I couldn't move, like my body wasn't responding to my instructions. Then he… he…." You ran a finger over your lips, looking at your feet.

"He acted as though I had thrown a ball of paper at him. He was strong, maybe even as strong as Alucard." She got up and turned to the door.

"If you see him again, be sure to tell us. It appears that Alucard may be the only one who is strong enough to fight him. Get some sleep Ophelia; the door will be locked from the outside, so that no one can get in." She left. You lay down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

'Who is he? What does he know about me?' You thought, turning over on your side, you fell into a deep sleep.

**-Alucard's View-**

**-The Next Morning-**

I heard my name being called by my Master, fazing through the floor into her office I stood before her.

'This isn't fair, I should be sleeping.' She was smoking another cigar and looking through paperwork. "Those things will kill you if you keep smoking them." She ignored me.

"Alucard, several nights ago you saw the vampire that assaulted Ophelia didn't you." I nodded and a small growl escaped my lips. "She thinks that this vampire is strong, almost of not as strong as you. I am placing you in charge of dispatching him; he is clearly a threat to us. He may come after Ophelia, keep an eye on her and see if anything strange happens." The phone rang, she picked it up. "Hello? Inspector Brush I-" Her eyes widened and the cigar slipped from her lips, burning the cuff of her jacket. "WHAT?!!" She shouted, standing up, her eyes blazing. "WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING THERE?! Bring her over here now!" She slammed the phone down. "Alucard, you can go back to sleep now." She said, picking up her cigar and putting it out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's Ophelia. She was found in a park almost ten kilometres away by a police officer. Her wrist was slashed; she was almost dead when they found her." I turned cold, it was almost certain the doing of this new vampire threat.

"The vampire that attacked her said that he would be seeing her again soon, this is almost certain his fault." Master looked up.

"He has made it clear that his target is Ophelia, protect her." The wailing of sirens was outside, Integra looked out the window. "The police have arrived, she'll be with them." There was a knocking on the door downstairs, Integra waked downstairs. Police walked through the front door, Inspector Brush walked up to Master and spoke to her. I drifted over to one large police man who was carrying a figure wrapped in a thick blanket.

"Is this her?" I asked, the man nodded and passed her to me. I looked down on her, her face was white and her lips had a nasty blue shade. She was wearing nothing except the medical white robes and undergarments, the smell of blood lingered on her. The police left, Integra walked over to me.

"How is she looking Alucard?"

"Luckily the police got to her quickly, any longer and she probably would have died." I started to carry her back to the medical centre, bumping into Walter along the way.

"Oh my, what happened to her?"

"Police found her in the park." We turned the corner; the stench of blood went unnoticed until now. Two men were lying dead on the floor, their hands had been cut off and their eyes were gorged out of their heads. Blood splashed the walls thickly.

"I'll go inform Sir Integra." Walter said, running off.

'I can't put her back in the medical centre; we may need it to find DNA evidence.' A thought struck me; I carried her to my room. Though it was completely bare, I carefully placed her on my throne-like chair, her head falling to the side lazily. I growled loudly, on her lily white neck was ugly blue and red love-bites. Though they weren't bleeding nor had the flesh been pierced, it was a sign. I ignored it. If he wanted her this badly; he'll have to go through me. 'Wait, why do I feel this way? She's just an ordinary girl, but… I feel as though I've known her from a long time ago.' I ran a gloved finger over her cheek, over her blue lips before drawing back. I so badly wanted to kiss her again, to touch her, and hold her. To inhale the sweet smell of her skin and hair, or even to… I couldn't do that to her, not after what she's gone and going through. She let out a little cry and opened her eyes, watery and tired.

**-Ophelia's View-**

**-10:43 am-**

"Alucard? What is it?" You asked, why was he in the medical centre, you looked around and leapt off the chair you was apparently sitting in. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" You shouted. The stink of blood reaching your nose, looking down at your wrist you saw a deep cut which oozed blood. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU SICK FUCK?!" You screamed at him, wrapping your wrist in your hand, trying to stop the outflow of blood.

"Ophelia calm down-"

"Where am I? What happened? Why'd you do this?" You shouted, he brought his hand back and struck you across the face. A sharp stinging sensation met your cheek, but your hysteria died down. "Please Alucard, what's going on?" He frowned and grabbed your hand, bringing it up to his face.

"When did you get this mark?" He asked, looking carefully at the scar on the back of your hand.

"I-I've always had it, ever since I was born. Alucard… What. Is. Going. On?" You said, pulling your hand back and rubbing your sore cheek. He bent down and took your face in his hands, looking at you intensely.

"Did the vampire tell you his name?"

"Yes, he said he was called Victor Rayland." You felt him tense up; he got up and started to disappear.

"Alucard! Wait!" You reached up and grabbed him; he turned and looked at you. "What's wrong? What do you know about him?" Suddenly you felt arms around you; Alucard held you close to him. Your feet now felt cold from standing on the stone floor and the medical gown only went up to your knees. "Alucard…"

"It's all my fault." Your heart fluttered, you breathed in his deep, earthy scent.

"What? What are you talking about?" He tightened his grip; you buried your face into his chest.

"I was the one who sired him."


	9. Chapter 9: Master and Servant

**Chapter 9: Master and Servant**

"W-what?" You said, looking up at him. He released you and held your hands together in his.

"I'll explain everything later, it is right that Master hears about this as well. You should get cleaned up and dressed. I'll meet you at Master's office later." Nodding, you started up the hundreds of stairs to the door.

"Alucard?"

"Yes." You turned around.

"Do you ever get bored? Fighting ghouls so easily must seem a bore to you." He smiled, showing his pearly whites.

"All the time." You smirked and closed the door behind you. 'Until I met you.' You heard in your head, making you blush. Reaching your room you stripped down and started to run a hot bath. While the tub was filling up, you carefully washed the cut on your wrist and bandaging it up. You looked up at the mirror.

'What the-?' Running your fingertips carefully over your neck, you flinched at the blotchy marks on your throat. Your face flushed with anger, gripping the sink with both hands. 'Victor…I'll kill your with my bare hands. H-how dare you…do this to me.' You felt something warm and wet against your feet, looking over you gave a yelp as the bath was overflowing. Quickly turning off the taps, you slipped under the water, letting the bubbles cover your pale breasts. Rubbing shampoo and conditioner through your hair, you thought over the events of the past few days. 'Alucard, he has a tendency for rescuing me. But, I won't let him do it again; I can stand up for myself. Whenever I'm around him, I feel so much stronger. Could I even be…' You gulped. 'In love with him? No! Impossible, he's a vampire anyway. It wouldn't work.' Stepping out of the bath, you wrapped yourself in a large towel. Pulling on a white turtle-neck, a pair of baggy jeans and some sneakers you walked over to Integra's office. Knocking on the door, Seras' head stuck out.

"Oh Ophelia, you're here. Come in, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." Everyone was there, Walter, Seras, Sir Integra, Alucard even one of the leaders of the militia.

"Seras, lock the door if you please." The click of a lock, you walked over to Sir Integra's desk. "Miss Jones, you gave us quite a scare. You should have told us that you are a sleep walker."

"But I'm not Sir Integra; I haven't done anything like that in years. I don't understand what's going on with me." She lit another cigar. "Those things will kill you if you keep smoking them." She looked up, a little surprised. But then she smiled.

"Alucard, you say you know something about this new vampire threat."

"Yes, I believe that it may help." He stepped forward. Seras and Walter stood on either side of you. "Victor Rayland was a servant of mine, one of the most loyal I had at my disposal. He was only twenty-three when I changed him; he had been attacked by wolves and was almost dead when I found him."

"So kind of like me, you changed him to save his life." Alucard gave Seras a stern look. "Sorry, I'll stop interrupting." Alucard sighed and continued.

"Anyway, he was my undead slave for about another one hundred years. He had informed me of oncoming forces that threatened to destroy everything I had. I managed to push them back in time, thanks to him. After that, I made him a blood relative and let him walk the night on his own. Twenty years later, I had been invited to a ball he was throwing. He had used his vampire powers for personal gain, and had accumulated a large estate, undead servants and had now been known as 'Duke' Victor Rayland."

"So he was using his new powers excessively?" Walter asked.

"Pretty much, blinded with the thrill of this new power, he had managed to seduce a noble girl into being his. Her name was Lady Celeste Cromwell; her family owned much of the land in the countryside. I met her at the ball; I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life… both living and dead." He gave you a look, smirking slightly while he did. Feeling his eyes travel over your neck, he frowned.

"That doesn't matter, continue Alucard." Integra said, putting out her cigar in the ashtray.

"He was extremely protective of her, not letting anyone else touch her. Apparently, he was killed a year later by locals. They were angry at him for killing their loved ones and feeding off them. That's all I know of, the rest is a mystery. I think the only reason that he's after Ophelia is because she resembles his dead beloved." You gripped Seras' hand, panic sweeping over you. She looked over you and smiled sympathetically.

"Since his powers are taken from yours, it's only fair that you should be the one who fights him." You said, he smiled, Integra turned to you.

"Ophelia, you are now to stay within the grounds at all times unless directed by me. Seras, you are in charge of making sure she doesn't leave the grounds. Alucard, get prepared to fight him at a moment's notice, Walter… arrange a burial for the men who died outside the medical centre." She shuffled something together on her desk.

'What?' "Sir Integra, what men died outside the medical centre?" You walked up to the desk and pulled the paper out of her hands.

"MISS JONES." You looked at them, still photos of video footage from outside the medical centre. Flipping over them quickly, the door to the medical centre was open; you were walking out, hair covering your face. The men went up to you, putting their hands on your shoulders. One of them glancing at the medical robed that strained against your chest; the last picture showed the men being ripped apart, but none of the blood on your spotless white robe. The pictures slipped to your feet, your hands shaking.

'They're dead and it's all my fault.' You placed your head in your hands, feeling Seras' cool arms hug your gently.

"Don't worry Miss Jones." It was Walter. "We'll stop him." He smiled at you and led you through the door. "Now how about a cup of tea?" Walter helped you back to your room. "What type of tea would you prefer?" He asked.

"Anything extra strong. I don't feel like sleeping tonight." He turned and left. Reaching into your bag, you pulled out your emergency pack of cigarettes. Opening a window, you lit one and took a long drag. Pulling out your mobile you called the Gold Moon Squad.

"Hello, this is the Gold Moon Squad. Please state your situation and location."

"Hi, I'm stuck in England and missing my family and friends." A loud squeal on the other line caused you to cough on the cigarette smoke.

"Oh my fucking God! Ophelia! It's so good to hear from you."

"How is everything Sarah?" You asked. Enjoying the cool afternoon breeze.

"Yeah, everything's great. Just dandy, can you get Stephan for me?" A rustle of hands.

"Hello?"

"Don't you remember your baby sister?" A laugh from the other end.

"Of course I do, how are things?"

"Stephan, is everything okay over there?"

"Yeah, everything's great. You sound worried; don't tell me you've started smoking those damned fags again!" You quickly put it out, just as Walter arrived at the door with your tea. Thanking him, he smiled and left.

"How's dad? Is he holding up okay?"

"Well, he's getting worse. I don't think he'll be with us much longer. The cancer is really bad." Sighing quietly you gripped the phone tighter.

"Listen, I want you to be careful. Just keep your guard up, I'm stuck in shit over here and I don't want anything bad to happen to you or any of my stupid big brothers." He laughed.

"Sorry, I have to go. We're going out on a mission tonight."

"Okay, go kill some ghouls for me. Be safe."

"Always." He hung up.


	10. Chapter 10: Sinner

**Chapter 10: Sinner**

Sitting down, you stirred the tea and sipped it. Strong and black, just how you liked it. After finishing your tea, you pulled off your shirt, leaving your sport bra on and put on some Marilyn Manson. Slipping off your sneakers you flipped over on your back and started meditating. Letting the energy flow through you, stress slipping away. The sun set and night came, the tea kicking in and preventing you from sleeping. Flipping over you balanced on the palms of your hands and pointed your feet to the ceiling. Closing your eyes and breathing deeply you lifted one hand off the ground, balancing on your right hand. Your right arm started trembling slightly, under the strain of your body weight. Feeling something cold blowing against your face you opened your eyes. Alucard's face loomed in yours, a smug smile on his face. Yelping you fell over, landing flat on your head and sending shockwaves of pain through your skull.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP FUCKING DOING THAT!" You yelled at him. He merely smiled and helped you to your feet.

"What are you doing here anyway?" You asked.

"You were really shaken by the pictures of the men who were killed. I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, just freaked out that this guy is stalking me." You said, pulling your hair out of its braid and running your fingers through it. "Alucard."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… for rescuing me at the den. But I won't need you to do it again! I'm a strong woman; I can take care of myself." He smiled and chuckled a little.

"Don't worry, besides… everyone has their moments of weakness." He took a step towards you, eyes briefly scanning your body.

"What is it?" He ran a hand over your cheek, the softness of his glove against your warm face. Hearing his footsteps take another step towards you, but this time you didn't pull back.

"I can see why he craves you so much. You are so beautiful Ophelia." You gasped and looked up at him; he was now close enough you could feel his cold breath on your face. Running his long fingers over your exposed neck, whimpering from the light touch of his fingertips. "Please Ophelia, let me do this." He whispered, bringing his face down to you and resting his hands on your shoulders; brushing his lips against yours lightly, as though savouring your taste. Cupping his smooth face in your hands you pressed harder, pushing your lips against his.

'Alucard.' You thought.

'Yes my dear?'

'I want this, don't hold back.' He kissed fiercer, running his velvety tongue along your lips, begging for entry, which you granted. Lowering his hands, it was only then that you remembered you only had your sports bra on. Feeling your face flush as he slipped one of the straps off.

'Victor will kill you for this.' He said in your mind.

'I don't care. I think I might be in love with you.' He froze and pulled back. Something washed over his eyes, was it shock? Understanding? Maybe he felt the same? "Alucard, I love you." You said, he smirked and you crushed your lips against his. Pure love and desire consuming you and him, jumping on him you wrapped your legs around his waist. He fixed his hands in your hair, his long tongue in your mouth. Throwing you down on your soft bed he leapt on you, holding your pale body against his. His hand slipped over your thigh, holding you against him. A slight enlargement against his hips pressed against your thighs. Reaching around, you entwined your fingers his hair, moaning loudly into the kiss. 'I want to be with him so badly, to hold me to kiss me to…' Then it dawned on you. "Alucard, you do realise that we can't really do anything right." He pulled back, looking over this woman who loved him so; your dark hair fanning over the sheets.

"You must preserve your virginity in case-"

"-I need you to change me." You finished. Alucard helped you up; he rested his head on your shoulder inhaling the smell of your hair deeply. "I fear that Victor will stop at nothing until he gets to me. I don't want you to get caught in the fray." You said looking down at him. He chuckled.

"It's usually the other way around. Besides, I should go." He got up, you jumped up as well.

"Wait." He turned around; you quickly brushed your lips against his. He held you close, memorizing every curve of your body. The smell of your hair and flesh consuming him. "Now go." You whispered, he disappeared, leaving you alone in the room. Little did the two of you realise that there was someone watching in the dark, a deep growl of fury in his throat.

"Ophelia… you little slut, you will pay for your sins of lust."


	11. Chapter 11: Brand

**Chapter 11: Brand**

You sat up, looking over at the clock. 5:53 am. Sighing you turned over and looked out the window; the sun was just starting to rise in the horizon. Getting up, you got undressed and jumped in the shower. Letting your thought travel back to the previous night.

'Alucard, I love you so much. You have absolutely no idea what I'm capable of, what strength I have, what skills I have.' Closing your eyes you ran your fingers over your hair, gently letting them trail over the rest of your body. Imagining that they were Alucard's hands you ran them over your large breasts, imagining the careful way that he would touch you, letting out a small moan as you travelled your hands down to your hips. Something prickled on the back of your hands, a sharp stinging pain. Flinching you pulled your hands up, they were fine. 'Odd. It must be the heat of the water.' You cooled it down, sighing in pleasure of the change in temperature. Continuing your fanciful quest, you brushed your hands across your thighs. Something reeked, but it was so familiar. 'Strange, what's that smell?' The pain came again, sharp and terrible. Slowly opening your eyes you started to scream.

"AAH!" Blood was seeping from the back of your hands, the deep scars had burst open and blood was pouring out. Looking up, the showerhead wasn't pouring out water, but blood; all over your body, thick and disgusting, clinging to every inch of your frame. Leaping out of the shower, you fell on the wet tiles, crawling against the wall, pulling down a small white towel in the process. Scrambling along the floor, you wrapped it around your trembling body. Sticky bloody marks on the white tiles, you curled into a ball. There was a crash outside, two men burst into the bathroom, and froze when they saw you. One of them turned white and started puking in the toilet.

"Ophelia!" Looking up, Alucard was standing over you. He reeled back at the scent of your blood, throwing another towel at you.

"Pay the price whore!!" A voice shouted out, Victor's voice.

"I HATE YOU, YOU WANKER!" You shouted, looking up at the ceiling. Quickly wrapping the second towel around you, you pulled yourself up.

"Alucard, go back to sleep. It's best if you're not here right now." He gave you a sympathetic look and left. 'If he stayed too much, he may not be able to hold back from the smell.'

"Miss Jones?"

'Walter!'

"I'm in here." Pulling down a large white dressing gown you covered yourself up. The white quickly being stained red with the blood that covered you, Walter's eyes widened when he saw you.

"Oh my, what in the world happened?" He gestured for the two men to leave.

"I-I don't know. I was in the shower; the scars started hurting and then, it just started pouring out blood for no reason." He sighed and led you out of the room, just turning to go down the stairs to the militia bathrooms to clean up.

"Miss Jones, the men said that you were- OH GOD!" It was Sir Integra, still in her dressing gown. She held her hand over her nose and pulled back, obviously disgusted by the smell.

"I'm gonna clean up in the militia bathrooms. Much more of this and I'm gonna barf." You said, walking down the stairs and heading towards the bathrooms. Passing by a small group of men, one of them laughed. It was the same one from the cafeteria all those months ago.

"Sorry sweetheart, the tryouts for 'Carrie' ended weeks ago." He and his friends laughed cruelly. Tensing up, you reeled around and punched him in the face; and the delicious crunch of his nose and jaw breaking met your ears.

"FUCK YOU!" You shouted and locked yourself in the bathrooms. Throwing off the filthy dressing gown you jumped in the shower, scrubbing at the now drying blood. Reaching up to your face you looked at your hands, blood was still oozing out of the scars. Your heart was racing, all that blood trickling away down the plughole. Spit started welling up in your mouth, sticking your tongue out; you gingerly licked your cut. 'Oh God! That's so good.' Covering your hand with your mouth you sank to the bottom of the shower stall, hot sweet blood running down your throat, your own blood. The hot water washing away the rest but not from your hands, bringing both hands up to your face you sucked at the blood. Closing your eyes you lay back against the tiles, a laugh building in your throat. "Hehehehe HAHAHAHAHA!!!" You cried, laughing like a drunken maniac. 'Now I see why vampires get so high from drinking blood.' Rolling your head over to a side, you looked at the mirror above the sink. Your heart dropped to your gut when you saw it. Your face was deformed into the sick maniacal face of a deranged vampire. Your teeth like tusks, hair hanging limply around your body, wrinkles and glinting gold eyes covered your face, blood and spit dripping from your mouth. "Oh God…" You whispered, covering your face in your hands.

"Don't worry my angel-" Gasping you looked up; a ghost like apparition of Victor stood before you, a smug smirk on his face.

"You'll learn to like it." Picking up a bar of soap, you chucked it at him. He laughed and disappeared.

"No…what's wrong with me?" You thought, curling up and shivering. Skin crawling from what you had done.


	12. Chapter 12: Fight or Flee?

**Chapter 12: Fight or Flee?**

Two days had passed since the incident in the shower with Victor, you hadn't told a soul about what happened. Afraid of what may happen, what they may do. You were sitting in the cafeteria; it was early in the evening.

"Ophelia? Can I sit here?" It was Seras, she sat down opposite you; a small packet of medical blood on her tray. Your mouth went dry. "Are you feeling okay? You've looked a little off colour lately."

"Yes I'm fine, just a bit shaken about what happened a few days ago." She sighed and opened the blood packet; spit started welling up in your mouth.

"Yeah, Master told me what happened. This must be so hard for you, unrequited love is the worst." She said, sipping her blood. You started to choke on your bread.

"E-Excuse me?" She looked up.

"Victor's affections for you, or am I wrong?" You quickly shook your head.

"No! I hate him, I just thought…"

"What?" You took another bite of your roll.

"Nothing. Do you have to go out tonight?" She nodded.

"Yeah, just a lil' mission, killing ghouls and such." Throwing the rest of your roll away you got up.

"I'm gonna go and practice for awhile. See you tomorrow." She smiled and waved goodbye, a little blood still on her lips. Reaching the training rooms, you pulled out your gun and loaded it. Pulling on some earmuffs to block out the noise you started target practice, aiming at the targets that the men had decorated with thick moustaches, missing teeth and curly beards. "Take this you bastard." You mutter, firing off a few rounds. Perfect aiming, right for the head and heart, smirking at the cardboard cut-outs you fired one at the crotch. Time flew by and you blew off probably hundreds of bullets, anger subsiding with each pull of the trigger. 'What's that?' Something cold was behind you, turning around; you let a bullet fly at the intruder. "Holy shit! I'm so sorry." It was Alucard, who now had a nice bullet wound on his cheek. He brought a finger up and wiped off the blood, licking it off.

"You seemed so wound up my dear, so stressed." He said, coming closer to you. You adjusted your earphones.

"Well one would be if they had just been through something horrible like me." You said sighing, and firing another set of bullets.

"You shouldn't be so tense; it may lead you to an early grave." You gasped when you felt his hand on yours; he pulled the gun out of your hands and lay it down. He held you against him; arms wrapped around you protectively his chest interlocking with your back. Slipping one hand up over your body he removed the earphones and placed them next to the gun.

"I know, but I'm just so stressed out. I'm worried Alucard, that Victor may do something terrible next, to someone who doesn't deserve it." Sighing, you lay your head back against his chest.

"When the time comes for it, will you stand and fight?" He whispered in your ear, kissing it lightly. "Or will you flee?" He moved to the other one, and ran his long tongue over it, making you moan in pleasure.

"I-I'll fight, until I fall down and die." He chuckled and placed a hand on your neck, another on your hip.

"That's one thing I love about you, you will never give up. Now, let me help you relax my dear." He pressed down on your neck, rubbing against your jugular vein. Your muscles instantly relaxing and the stress being unwound from your shoulders. You let out a sigh as you felt his soft lips against your neck, licking against your rapid pulse.

"You understand why I wanted you to leave, don't you?" He stopped.

"It's in my nature; I appreciate your concern Ophelia. I may not have been able to contain myself that morning." He sucked down hard on your neck, hitting a sensitive spot and making you moan loudly. "Ah, so that's the place." He muttered hoarsely, sucking harder and slipping the strap of your tank-top off your shoulder. The other hand, slipped over your navel piercing and slowly started rising up your shirt. His lips ran to your newly exposed skin on your neck, tasting it with his long tongue. You felt a bead of sweat gather on your brow, this type of pleasure was completely unknown to you; the simple mind of a virgin.

"Don't stop Alucard." Slipping an arm back around his neck, you pressed his chest harder against your back. He smirked against your skin and sucked harder, raking his long fangs against the vein.

"Ophelia…" He moaned, his hand almost reaching your pale breasts. Your toned stomach exposed to the cold air of the room, sending shivers down your spine.

"Alucard…" You whispered; a strong pleasurable pulsing feeling against your untouched warmth. You tightened your grip on his neck, moaning out loudly.

"…and so I told her to call a taxi, I was done with her anyway." Two men walked into the room suddenly, time stopped, the scene played out again and again. They looked at you, Alucard's lips on your neck, his hand up your shirt; your face flushed bright red. Quickly feeling him leave you, you saw him holding the men by their shirts.

"ALUCARD DON'T!" You yelled.

"If you tell anyone about what you saw, I'll tear your throats out." He left the room, not looking back at you. Stuffing your gun in your pants, you pushed past them. One of them grabbed you.

"Are you alright? He didn't…"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." You pulled away and ran up to your room, slamming the door behind you. Kicking the bed sharply, you swore in your head. 'If they tell anyone, they are royally fucked.' Pulling off your clothes, you slipped on a black tank top and satin boxers. Crossing your legs, you thought of the feeling you had back in the training room. Never had you felt that wonderful in your life, the pulsing… 'Stop thinking about it!' You shouted in your mind.

"Stop thinking about what?" A familiar voice said, his red eyes locked with yours.

"Shall we continue?" He whispered in your hair, smelling you deeply.

"Yes, my love." You muttered as the two of you kissed.

-**Integra's View-**

**-9:48 pm-**

I read over the reports for the evening, Seras was very successful in her mission. I placed the files in a folder and put it away, it had been a long day and we weren't any closer to finding out anything more about Victor Rayland. I entered my room and locked the door, slipping off my coat I started to undo my blouse.

"Good evening Miss Hellsing." I spun around and drew my sword. Victor was perched on my desk, looking over my from under thick eyelashes. He smirked at the sight of my sword.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to fight or to kill… tonight." He crossed his legs. He looked very alluring, his long hair glinting in the moonlight, eyes shimmering like new coins.

"What do you want? Leave Ophelia alone! Leave me alone!!" He smiled, exposing his fangs. He didn't move from the desk.

"I mean you no harm Miss Hellsing. I have come here tonight to tell you of an opportunity." I kept my sword up.

"What kind of opportunity?"

"You would have put it together that I was the one who stuffed the corpse in the water pipes. This could have been avoided."

"What do you mean?" He moved over to the small mirror that rested on my desk, preening himself, despite his lack of reflection. He picked it up and brought it over to me.

"There are some things going on that you don't know about. If they are stopped, then I'll stop tormenting her." He held the mirror up in front of me; the glass shimmered and changed, revealing two figures.

"Oh my God." It was Alucard and Ophelia. Her shirt was almost off, his face in her neck and her fingers entwined in his hair. The both of them clearly in love, her back arched in passion and whispering inaudible words. The mirror cracked right down the middle.

"Tell them to end it and I'll make it less painful to Ophelia, if they continue to do this. I'll have to inflict more pain upon her, to show that she has been mine since the day she was born." He threw the mirror across the room, shattering in pieces.

"What do you mean?" He cocked an eyebrow and threw me across the room, making me land on my bed. He sat crossed legged on the edge of my bed, smirking at me. "How dare you!!" I yelled, jabbing my sword at him.

"You have seen a picture of Ophelia's mother, Dawn. Haven't you?"

"What's your point?"

"Did you ever think it curious that Ophelia looks exactly like her mother?" I froze, it was a little odd. All her brothers looked like her father, with only small traces of their mother. But Ophelia had the same brown eyes and the same black hair. "And her mother looked just like her grandmother, and so on…" It dawned on me, why he was so desperate to get to her.

"So she doesn't just look like Celeste, she is Celeste's descendant." He chuckled and looked at me.

"Smart girl, when I knew I was done for I sent my angel away, but not before injecting some of my blood into her body. She married a mortal and had a child, a daughter. My blood carried along the line, to Ophelia; and now, the time is almost here. I will regain my strength, and she will come to me."

"What do you mean by strength?" He licked his lips.

"When I was killed, those damned mortals drained my body of all my blood. Ophelia is a walking health pack. My blood is her blood; she will go mad from the vampire influence in her skin." I growled.

"Why are you telling me this?" He shrugged.

"You were all so slow, you couldn't figure it out. Not even the Count, I got bored of waiting."

"Get out Victor. You are not welcome here." He smirked, just like Alucard would. With a wave of his arm he disappeared. 'So, he gave me all I need to know. Alucard…' I chuckled and finished getting changed. 'It doesn't seem like you to love a woman, a mortal no less. This will hurt her more than you intended, you have to end it.' I thought about it. 'Tomorrow, I'll let you have tonight.' I lay down and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Virgin and Vampire

**Chapter 13: Virgin and Vampire**

**-Ophelia's view-**

**-9:19 pm**

His tongue entwined with yours, he had almost succeeded in taking off your tank-top. He picked you up off the floor, laying you down on the soft bed, his hands roaming all over you.

"I know that we can't make love yet my darling. But, I want to give you something that you'll love. Close your eyes." Obeying you shut your eyes, he chuckled. Sighing you felt his cold breath over your body; his hand removed your tank-top, exposing yourself to him. Your eyes shot open and you covered yourself up, your small nipples hard from the cold. He touched your arms lightly; he now had his coat, gloves, boots, tie and waistcoat removed, so he just had his loose white shirt and pants on. "Sh… let me look at you." Your face scarlet, you let him remove your arms from your chest. He sighed, obviously loving what he saw.

"No one has ever seen me like this." You whispered, he chuckled and held you closer against him. The pulsing feeling returned as his hardened crotch pressed against your boxers.

"Well, I'm glad to be the first. Close your eyes." You shivered and closed them, lying back against the soft pillows of your double bed. Something cold and wet slid its way over your aching body; your mouth lay open panting as his tongue slid into your waiting mouth, tasting you, consuming you. Your bare breasts pressed against his flimsy white shirt, tugging at it you slipped it off his shoulders so it hung around his elbows, and eyes still shut. His tongue slid from your mouth, making its way to your neck. Finding your sensitive spot from earlier and sucking down hard, making you cry out like a wounded bird.

"Alucard!" You moaned out his name. Raking his fangs over your neck, you felt one of his hands reach up to your breasts, gently cupping one and massaging it lightly, his touch careful and tender. His other hand brushed against your thigh, almost touching your pulsing warmth.

'So, no other man has ever touched you like this before?' He whispered in your mind. The burning between your legs was driving you mad, making you clutch desperately at the pillows.

"Y-yes." You muttered breathlessly, as his mouth brushed against the smooth curve of your neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" He said, chuckling lightly.

"No." He took one nipple into his mouth, whip lashing it with his tongue. You arched your back and your nails tore at the pillow, sweat drizzling over your chest. "Oh Alucard!" You whispered, your hair was wet and sticky from the sweat that dotted the sheets.

"Put your hands in my hair." You obeyed; he sucked hard on your pale breasts obviously enjoying himself. Clutching to him, he moved to the other one, his hands pinning you down on the bed. The pulsing was almost too much, wet fluid seeped from between your legs. He bucked his hips against yours, making you cry out. He pulled back, making you moan and release his head. Small red marks dotted your flesh like blood on snow. "You can open your eyes now." You fluttered them open, he looked over you. His eyes shone like fire in the dark, sitting up, you pulled his shirt off his arms. Exposing his smooth, pale body to you; running a hand over his lightly sculpted chest and abdomen. Like a pillar of icy marble he was flawless, ancient scars still remained on his body but in your eyes he was perfect. Your fingertip traced the arch of his hips and you ran your hands down to his pants.

"Ophelia…" He moaned. Your hand reached the hem of his pants. You lay him down, his eyes shut and he smiled. Crawling over to him, you let your half-naked body slide against his as you whispered in his ear.

"I want to pay you back." You unzipped his pants and pulled them off. He was at least 8 inches; half aroused, and gulped you kissed his abdomen travelling down.

"Please Ophelia…" He groaned, you shut your eyes and took him in your mouth. He gasped and bucked his hips, boosting your self-esteem. Carefully, you sucked painfully slow; he grew in your mouth. "If you value your life, don't tease me." Taking him out of your mouth, you wrapped your hand around him, carefully caressing him. His eyes were shut; his mouth was open with his tongue resting on his teeth. Giving him a swift tug he moaned loudly, your hands sticky from your spit. You gave him another, he bucked his hips, and you started a rhythm. You shoved your tongue in his mouth, his eyes opened and he kissed you hard while you pleasured him. He threw his head back and moaned as you worked faster, tightening your grip.

"Faster… for the love of God." You complied, squeezing him tighter as you moved faster. You stopped and let go, he growled loudly and glared at you. His sharp teeth were clenched tightly and his eyes burned with anger; you gasped and took him in your mouth, loving the taste of him. He gripped the back of your head, pushing you down hard, making you gag. After hundreds of years without this form of release he needed it more than you could ever imagine. "Don't fucking stop Ophelia, take it all." He grunted, thrusting himself in your mouth. Sucking hard, he was at least 10 inches by now, almost peaking. You sucked hard, he held you there, a virgin pleasuring a vampire. He roared and came, salty and bloodied fluid filling your mouth. Unable to take any more you spat it out on the sheets colouring them red and white, coughing and gasping on the bed. A shuffling of clothes, a cold hand touched your shoulder.

"Are you okay?" You nodded, he threw you back on the bed, making you gasp and look at him wide-eyed.

"Ophelia, I haven't known pleasure like that in years. You *kiss* are *kiss* amazing. *kiss*" He whispered in your ear while kissing your cheek, one of his hands pulled down your satin boxers.

"So I want you to feel this, I never knew a mortal virgin could do something like that to me." He smiled and kissed you hard, his tongue swirling in your seeded mouth, tasting his own blood. He pressed a finger against your bud, making you moan and arch your back. He slipped off your wet underwear, smirking against your mouth. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted this sooner?" He laughed, pressing his finger hard against you. You cried out and gripped at his shoulder and the sheets. He started to slowly rub your bud, careful not to enter your throbbing pussy. Hot fluid seeped from your legs, you lay back moaning and crying out.

"Alucard!" You moaned as he took one nipple into his mouth, sucking hard as he rubbed faster. You bucked your hips as beads of sweat ran over your breasts, he ran his tongue over them and licked you off.

"You sweat tastes so wonderful; I wonder what your blood tastes like." He chuckled and brought up a sharp, pointed fingernail, cutting you along your breast.

"Alucard! What if-" You sat up, he placed a finger on your lips and continued rubbing, making you moan and lie back down.

"I won't change you, I promise." He licked lightly at the trickle of blood, making him growl and press harder against you. Closing your eyes you lay there, mouth open with a trickle of bloodied cum, a vampire pleasuring you and tasting your blood.

'If someone walked in on this, I'd kill them.' You thought. He rubbed faster and harder against your virgin bud. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Alucard! Don't stop!!" You cried out, grabbing his head and holding it to your breast. He smirked and sucked harder, sipping the blood that ran from your breast. Arching your back you felt this new pleasure coursing through your body, every fibre felt like it was burning. "Alucard! AH! AH! I-I-"

"Just hold on!" He said, combing your hair back and kissing your neck. Your climax shook your body, making your legs twitch as hot fluid seeped from between them. Lying back you gasped for breath, your naked body sweaty and hot from the aftermath. Alucard brought his fingers up and licked them clean. He hovered above you, your body tired from the orgasm. "Just think when this ordeal with Victor is over. We can do this every night." He said smirking; you smiled a little, barely keeping your eyes open. Looking over at the clock, it read 3:09 am.

"Stay with me tonight, just till sunrise." He smiled and lay down next to you, you nuzzled his sweaty chest with your nose, and he wrapped his arms around your trembling body. The sheets were sticky and wet with sweat and cum, moonlight shone down on the two of you.

"Ophelia?"

"Mmm?" You muttered, slipping out of consciousness.

"I l--e -ou." Something cold brushed against your cheek, making you clutch to him. Muscles twitching from the icy kiss.

"Alucard, close the window. I'm cold." He sighed and rested his head on yours, your pale virgin body against his cold undead form.


	14. Chapter 14: No Choice

**Chapter 14: No Choice**

**-Alucard's View-**

The sun greeted unkindly me the next morning. I flinched at the early rays of light; I turned over and looked at her. Her wonderful dark hair was spread over both pillows; her face was a little paler from the blood loss. I smirked at the large arch of her naked breasts, the sensual curve of her hips and shoulders. Everything about her was just so lovely; I ran a hand through her hair and kissed her cheek. Memories flooded back from the previous night.

'Alucard, close the window. I'm cold.' It played over in my mind, despite our love there was still the barrier of our circumstances. She would wither and die; I would never age and would have to watch her suffer. She turned over and wrapped an arm around my torso, making me smile. 'But until then.' I pulled my clothes back on and pulled the sheets over her. The taste of her blood still on my tongue, she gave herself over to me. She let me be her first, she let me taste her. I chuckled at the thoughts of last night, the pleasure I had felt, that she had done to me. I kissed her lightly; she would be so tired this next morning. 'Poor little thing.' I looked down at her; I buried my face in her neck and inhaled her scent. More intoxicating than any other woman I had ever met, and much more beautiful than any other as well; I pulled back and disappeared through the floor boards.

-**Ophelia's View-**

**-7:56 am-**

You moaned and rolled over, grabbing onto a pillow as you fell off the bed and hitting your head on the hard floor.

'Ow! What the-?' Looking down you realised you were naked; the sheets that you were wrapped in were a little wet. "What happened- oh now I remember!" You muttered to yourself, and then you wrapped your arms around yourself and blushed. Your peak, Alucard's mouth against yours, the best pleasure you had ever felt. Standing up, you looked over the scene. The bed was slightly askew; the sheets were dotted with white and red and had the salty scent of sweat. 'The cleaner will be pissing themself when they see this.' You thought, jumping in the shower you freshened up and washed the cut along your breast. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Seras stuck her head in, you walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Um, Sir Integra would like to see you ASAP." She looked around the room, turning white at the disarray. "What happened?" You tensed up.

'Think!'

"I was practicing fighting and I fell over, I just cut my head on the bedpost." She smiled but still looked unconvinced.

"Okay… anyway I'll let you get dressed." She left; you dropped the towel and stuck a bandaid over your cut. Leaving the room, you knocked on Sir Integra's door.

"Come in." You entered the room, surprised to see Alucard there.

'You alright?' He asked in your mind.

'I'm fine; I just haven't had any coffee yet. What are we here for anyway? You don't think it has anything to do with… you know… us?'

'Maybe, you made a lot of noise last night.' You tensed.

'Did I?'

'Yes.'

'CRAP!!' She folded her arms over her chest and took a long drag of her cigar.

"It is not usually may place to stick my nose into my co-worker's business, but in this case something must be said." She got up and looked at you and Alucard briefly before staring a hole though her desk.

"I know what happened between you last night." You gasped; the room went cold as Alucard tensed up.

"Sir Integra-" You started.

"I am not against your relationship, but I fear you may have no choice but to end it, for your sake Miss Jones."

"What?" You felt Alucard slip his hand into yours, his smooth gloves against your skin.

"Someone paid me a visit last night, Victor Rayland."

"Master!"

"Sir Integra!" The two of you said at once, both concerned about her safety.

"He didn't harm me, but he did seem deeply disturbed by your relationship. He was behind the shower incident, and he said that he'll continue this torture if your relationship continues."

"I'm not afraid Sir Integra. I don't care what he does or says, I love Alucard and nothing can stop what I feel for him." He squeezed your hand, a silent thank-you.

"True but Victor also told me something interesting about you Miss Jones."

"What was it?" She rested her elbows on her desk and placed her head on her interlaced fingers.

"Your ancestor was Celeste Cromwell." You went cold.

"That explains why he's after you Ophelia." Alucard said, looking down at you.

"For your sake Miss Jones, you must end this relationship with Alucard." She started looking through some papers on her desk.

"No." She looked up.

"I'm sorry?" She pushed her glasses further up her nose, her eyes narrowed.

"Alucard, you can go back to sleep." You said, he disappeared.

"I won't end our relationship, not for you, not for Victor, not for anyone."

"One of my largest concerns is the safety of my warriors. If I can prevent that then I take that opportunity."

"But do you take into consideration the feelings and desires of your warriors?" The room fell silent, she put away her papers.

"Miss Jones, control yourself." You leapt up and slammed your hands down on her desk.

"Do you ever think of the people in your care rather than the welfare of this stupid organisation!?"

"Can't you control your hormones you stupid girl!?!" She yelled in your face.

"JUST BECAUSE NO ONE'S LOVED YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TAKE AWAY THE LOVE OF OTHERS!!" She snapped.

"ENOUGH!!!" She struck you across the face, opening a cut on your lip.

"Go to your room and cool off your hot head!" She yelled.

"Why should I, you're not my mother."

"You're right, your mother's dead and rotting. I'm your boss." You froze.

'How dare she-'

"Don't you dare go on about my mother you bitch!" You punched her in the face, knocking her clean off her feet before storming off to your room and slamming the door. With shaking and twitching hands you lit another cigarette, inhaling the smoke deeply. All day you lay in your room, lighting cigarette after cigarette, making the cut on your lip sting from the toxic smoke. Finally night fell, but you still weren't hungry or tired. If anything, you felt thirsty… very… very thirsty.


	15. Chapter 15: Madness and Midori

**Chapter 15: Madness and Midori**

You tied some sheets together, throwing your newly made rope out the window. You dressed in a black leather jacket, red t-shirt and tight black pants and tucked your gun into your back pocket. Jumping out the window you clung to the newly made rope, climbing down you reached the bottom of the rope.

'Shit!' The rope was at least three metres off the floor which left you dangling in the air. Jumping off you grunted in pain as your back hit the hard grassy floor. The night air was crisp and hot, a cloudless sky with a glowing moon. Footsteps headed towards you, you fled to the garage where the trucks were parked. Wandering around you found a set of keys on a desk, pressing the button, a car beeped. Jumping in you drove off into the night, in search of something to quench your thirst. After an hour of driving you pulled up at a roadside bar, The Red Queen. About twenty motorbikes were parked outside, the flickering red light of the bar glaring down at you like Alucard's eyes.

'How dare she say those things to me? She may be my boss, but I can make my own choices.' Pushing open the doors you planted your butt on one of the barstools. The bar smelt strongly of booze and smoke, the cologne of men and the cheap perfume of trashy girls.

"A shot of Midori please." The bartender placed a shot of green liquor in front of you which you gulped down.

"Another one." You ordered, you gulped it down the second it hit the table. You felt something on your shoulder, turning around; a man twice your age loomed at you.

"My my, you're a pretty one aren't you?"

"Fuck off." You turned to the bartender.

"You wouldn't have absinthe would you?" The guy shook his head sadly.

"Another Midori shot?"

"Yes and thank you." He smiled.

"Are you even listening to me girl?" The man said to you, turning you around so you faced him.

"Keep your hands off me!" You reached towards your gun, your hand closed over the handle. He smiled, and leaned into your face the alcohol on his breath made you sick but there was something else there too.

"What, you think you're too good for me?" You pulled the gun out and held it to his head, the music stopped and everyone stood still. You reached over and gulped down your shot of Midori.

"Just get the fuck out of my face vampire." The vampire's red eyes widened as you grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him outside and slammed him up against the wall.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." He said drunkenly, you cocked the gun and fired. Brain and blood splattered the wall, but it wasn't enough. You sat down on his still chest; grasping the remains of his head between your hands you crushed his skull. Chunky blood oozed over your hands, pieces of blood and bone staining your hands red. Leaping up, you went back inside the bar. The music was still paused, sitting back down at the bar you looked up at the barman.

"Another shot please." He was shaking, but poured your drink.

"W-what did you do to that man?"

"I killed him." You picked up the shot glass, blood dripping onto the graffiti bar bench. There was a cocking of a gun, looking up the barman had a two barrelled shotgun in your face.

"Get out of here bitch. I'm calling the cops." You drank down the shot and got up, your head pulsing.

'Kill him…'

"What?" You whispered, you brought a hand to your head. There was a sudden pain in your mouth, a beating in your head.

'Kill him… drain him…' The beating got stronger; turning around you saw him put the phone down.

'Tear his fucking throat out… kill him…'

"The cops are on their way. Now get out of my bar." You looked at him, his jugular vein stuck out on his fat neck.

'The beating is his heart, it's wonderful.' The thirst came back; the spit came back in your mouth. It started rolling down your chin, the rest was a blur. As though someone had put you under anaesthetic. Grabbing the nearest thing you brought it to your mouth, something hot and salty ran down your throat. You stood in the midst of the bodies, stepping on the chest of some poor little whore.

"Stop Police! Turn around slowly and drop the arm." You didn't move or turn around; your head was swimming with the thudding mix of liquor and blood.

-**Random Police Officer's View-**

**-12:36 am-**

I received a call about a kill along the highway, at The Red Queen. Humming along to the radio, I pulled over at The Red Queen. Cocking my gun, four other men and I got out and headed towards the bar.

"Damn what is that stink?" I held my nose as Richard said that, the air stunk of blood. We kicked down the door of the bar, my stomach churned at the sight. A young girl, probably twenty or something stood amidst a pile of corpses. Her hands were stained red with blood and she held a human arm in her hand. "Stop Police! Turn around slowly and drop the arm." She didn't move, I carefully walked up to her, handcuffs in my hand. I quickly grabbed her hands and brought her to the floor, cuffing her. There was a crunch as she fell face forwards on the floor, the crunch of dead bones beneath her. 'Why doesn't she do anything?' The noise of a truck outside made me come back to my senses. "Oi Nickolas! Bring the girl outside." I did that, there was a large truck outside with a gold and red coat of arms on the side. A young woman got out of the truck; her long fair hair swept around her in the evening wind, a large bruise was spreading across her cheek.

"Oh God Ophelia." She walked up to the girl, fury written all over her face. Then her frown dropped and she turned white, she looked at me.

"We'll take her." She grabbed the girl and pushed her towards two armed men.

"Wait one second, who are you?"

"We're with the St. Michael Institute, she got away from us. We'll take care of her."

'Fair enough.' They got into the truck and sped off into the night, almost as though they were never there at all.

-**Integra's View-**

**-12:45 am-**

I looked into the white cell in the medical quarters where Ophelia sat; she hadn't said a word the whole trip. Her head was hung, blood dripped from her swollen lips. She stunk of blood and booze.

'When she's conscious she is in so much trouble.' The hallway went cold.

"What's wrong my Master?" He looked over my shoulder into the cell.

"Ophelia. Is she-"

"The police arrested her in a bar along the highway, everyone inside was dead. Blood was dripping from her lips; I fear that she may have drunk human blood." Alucard opened the cell door, I followed behind him. He pushed her down on the small bed, she did nothing. He brushed the hair out of her face, her eyes were shut and she appeared unconscious. He opened her mouth; I brought my hand to my face in shock.

"Oh no…" Fangs were starting to form in her mouth, pushing her canines out of their natural spots; her teeth were whiter than usual. There were thick chunks of bloody mess between her teeth; though they weren't fully formed they were still frightening.

"He was right." I muttered.

"Victor?" I nodded; Alucard stood up but didn't stop looking at her.

"He said that before he died, he put his blood into Celeste. The vampire blood in Ophelia is driving her mad, either she will die or she will eventually become a vampire." Alucard didn't move, but I could tell he was furious by the temperature of the room. There was a long silence between us.

"You really do love her don't you?" Alucard turned to me, I gasped as I saw blood tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I would rather kill her now then let her suffer like this much longer." I placed a hand on his shoulder; he placed his hand on mine. Suddenly Ophelia sat up, her eyes washed over me and she attacked. Growling and roaring like a wild animal, Alucard wrapped his arms around her torso to hold her back. Spit flew in my face as she screamed and roared, desperate for the taste of blood. Her eyes glared into mine, I saw the angry blood-lust in her eyes, and her eyes were now brown with flecks of gold. Alucard's hand clasped around her throat, pressing down hard to stop her but she fought harder and fiercer.

"Please Ophelia. Please stop." He whispered into her ear, she gasped and the gold disappeared from her eyes. She fell forward and slumped to the floor in Alucard's arms; he picked her up and placed her back on the bed.

"She has to stay in here so she can be contained. I'm sorry Alucard." He turned and left without saying a word. I turned around and started to close the door-

"Sir Integra-" I spun around, Ophelia was looking at me; tears running down her cheeks and mingling with her eyeliner. "I'm so sorry." She turned back towards the ceiling, staring at it before she brought her hands to her face and sobbed.


	16. Chapter 16: Little Sister

**Chapter 16: Little Sister**

-**Integra's View-**

-**2:06 pm-**

Four weeks passed by and Ophelia hadn't gotten any better. She would stare at the ceiling and walls (often crouched in the corner), but most of all she would cry. Alucard was taking it badly, he used to see her but now he had become a cold and bitter vampire who had attacked Seras out of anger once. Seras took it badly too, she would often see Ophelia, but would leave crying because Ophelia refused to speak to anyone. It was as though a cloud of sadness had covered the Hellsing manor, the only things that remained the same was the attitudes of the soldiers.

'Probably because they didn't know her well enough.' I thought as I sat in my office. I looked at the phone and picked it up, dialling the number for the Gold Moon Squad.

"Hello, this is the Gold Moon Squad. Please state your situation and location." I sighed and furrowed my brow.

"My name is Sir Integra Hellsing; I wish to speak to Stephan Jones." There was a shuffling of hands.

"Hello, this is Stephan Jones."

"I'm your sister's boss at the Hellsing organization. Mr Jones, I have some really bad news."

"What happened?" He said, his voice panicky and fearful for the worst.

"She has become mentally ill, I would like for you to come over to England to try to snap her out of it."

"She hasn't started smoking again has she?"

"I believe she had taken up smoking again before she became sick."

"Crap, she hasn't smoked since mom died. It was a really hard time for her, especially because-"

"What?"

"It doesn't matter; I'll try to come over ASAP. Till then, make sure she eats enough and she doesn't snap." He hung up; I walked down to the cell to check on her. She had been changed into a set of white pants and shirt, her hair was horrible greasy as she hadn't washed her hair in about a week. Luckily Victor hadn't paid her any visits due to a vampire barrier being placed on the door and on the walls of the cell. She just sat there, no emotion on her face whatsoever except for a few tears falling down the sides of her face.

'Poor thing, no one deserves to be treated like this.'

"Sir Integra?" It was Walter, he stood next to me.

"Any changes?"

"No Sir Integra, nothing has changed since it started. Luckily her fangs haven't grown anymore because of a lack of blood."

"With any luck, if we continue to deprive her of blood then she'll change back." Walter sighed.

-**The Next Day-**

** -Stephan's View-**

** -8:54 pm**

The taxi pulled up outside a huge mansion, a security guard walked over to the driver. The moon was almost gone from the sky but it still gave the scenery an eerie glow to it.

"Sir this is private property, please move along."

"Sir Hellsing was expecting me, I'm Stephan Jones." The guard looked flustered.

"I'm sorry sir, do come in." The gate opened and the taxi pulled up outside the doors where a young woman was standing. I got out and paid the driver, the young woman had spiky blonde hair and a tight yellow uniform.

"Stephan Jones?" I nodded, she led me inside. It took my breath away at how large the mansion was.

'No wonder Ophelia wanted to work here.' I thought. Another young woman walked over to me. A little older than the one I just met, her hair was long and elegant and she had an aura of superiority around her.

"Thank you for coming Mr Jones, I am Sir Integra Hellsing. You have already met Seras-" She gestured to the cute girl with the spiky hair.

"But Alucard is in a foul mood, he may meet you later." A man with a monocle and black hair took my small suitcase away.

"This is Walter, my butler and good friend." I nodded at him, he smiled at me.

"Where is my sister? I want to see her." Miss Hellsing sighed and started walking towards a set of stairs.

"Follow me; just be ready when you see her. You may get a little shaken by her condition." I followed behind her, we stopped in a hallway.

"Alucard how is she?" I looked around her; a man dressed in red with long black hair was staring intensely into a screen in a door.

"Same as always, who's the boy." I walked up to him.

"Stephan Jones, Ophelia's brother." The man shook my hand, his eyes were red.

'Vampire.' I instantly thought. I looked through the little window into the cell. She was sitting on the bed, her knees crunched into her chest.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has vampire blood in her, she's had it since she was born but it's only until recently that it's affected her." I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Ophelia, someone's come to see you." Miss Hellsing said, following closely behind me. I carefully walked over to her, her head raised and she looked at me.

"Hi little sister, it's been while hasn't it?" I kneeled down in front of her, her nostrils flared as she smelt me.

"Be careful Stephan." Seras said as she watched carefully from a distance. I gently reached up to her face, cupping her pale cheek. She gasped slightly at the human contact, reaching up I hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. Tell me what's wrong." She hugged me back and buried her face in my messy brown hair. I heard her purring in my ear, no she wasn't purring - it was her stomach. I felt something wet on my neck, I pushed her back to see her drooling and she leapt on me. Her teeth bared at me, looking hungrily at my neck. Something grabbed the back of my shirt and I was pulled out from underneath her. Ophelia leapt at the now closed door, clawing at the foam wall with her nails. Spit was running down her jaw as she growled at me and the others.

'No! What the hell happened to her?'

"How long has she been like this?" I asked, resting my head against the wall.

"A month."

'A month?'

"She was suffering like this and you have only just told me? It should have been your first priority to tell me and her other brothers. She needs to come back to the States with me." Alucard turned around and glared at me.

"She is not leaving my sight. If you take her I'll tear your arms off." He growled, grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me up to his height.

"Take your hands off me vampire. What do you care?" He dropped me, I fell on the floor. He frowned at me, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You're fucking her aren't you?" I yelled. The hall went silent; Seras' face went red as did Walter's.

"Technically no, we haven't had sex but she and I are in a serious relationship." With that he disappeared.

"I must apologize for Alucard's behaviour. He has become quite aggressive since Ophelia became sick. But it would be wise if Ophelia didn't travel in this condition." Fine.

"Can I stay here for awhile?" I asked, Integra smiled sympathetically.

"If you want, you can stay in Ophelia's old room." I followed behind her.

"It seems not even you can bring her out of it, I fear that she may stay like this." I felt some tears fall from my eyes. My little sister, my only sister is suffering and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it.

"Who did this to her?" I growled. Miss Hellsing didn't look at me.

"I'm sorry, but that information is strictly classified-" I grabbed her and threw her against the wall.

"Don't you dare give me this classified bullshit. As her eldest brother, I have to know." She tore my hands from her jacket and lit a cigar.

"Your sister has been stalked over the past few months by a vampire called Victor Rayland. It's his blood in her body and he's the reason behind it." I felt myself shaking with rage.

'Only a vampire would do something as sick as this.' Angry tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked at Miss Hellsing.

"I'll kill him; I'll kill him with my bare hands." Miss Hellsing looked at me, her eyes wide as she saw and understood my fury and rage.

"When I find him, he will rue the day he was sired."


	17. Chapter 17: Shattered Memories Part 1

**Chapter 17: Shattered Memories Part 1**

** -Alucard's View-**

** -11:34 pm**

I sat alone in my room, looking at the packet of medical blood that had been placed on the small table next to me; but nothing could quench my thirst.

'He was our last hope of reaching her, and now that he has failed. There is nothing left but to let her suffer, or I could put her out of her misery.' Then an image flashed in my mind.

'No please… please don't.' She was kneeling on the floor, begging for her life. My gun was aimed at her head, her fangs stuck over her lip. Tears running down her cheeks, snot dribbling down her face like a child.

'Did I mean anything to you?' She clung to my coat; her mouth was covered in blood. I pulled the trigger-

"NO!" I cried out, despite my heart not beating, I still wouldn't be able to kill her. I removed my glasses and placed my face in my hands, it was just like Mina. Mina Harker, the madness of vampiric blood in her body. I closed my eyes.

"Alucard…" I heard in my head. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, there was no one there. I rested my head against the chair and closed my eyes again. There she was; her long hair flowing, her skin spotless and pure. "I need to see you… hurry." She disappeared. I ran up to her room, fazing through the door. The vampiric wards burning up and turning to ash at my presence, unable to sustain themselves, as they weren't as good as the ones that Anderson used against me. She was curled up on the bed, her knees tucked into her chest. She still wasn't aware of my presence as I reached out towards her.

'Remember our deal, all those months ago.' Her eyes shot open and she lashed out at me, I grabbed her wrists and kept her at bay.

'Please help me Alucard. There's little time left.' I heard in my head.

'It's Ophelia's subconscious that trying to reach me!' I quickly pushed her hard against the soft wall, pinning her there I brought my other hand to her face. Her eyes locked on my fingers, my eyes pierced hers.

"Rest my dear." I whispered, my fingertips barely caressing her cheek. I released her from the wall and she stood still. Stepping back, she followed like a puppet on a string. I halted her with my fingers, she stood still. Moving around her, I let my lips press against her ear carefully.

"Rest, it will all be okay." She fainted in my arms, carefully placing her on her bed I kneeled next to her.

"Ophelia, I need your permission to do this. We had a deal, remember?"

'Alucard, I grant you permission to enter my mind.' I placed a hand on her forehead; closing my eyes I entered her mind. The room lurched and swirled like a wet watercolour and I felt my mind bind with hers. Flinching, I felt the sun on me and wheat beneath my fingers. Opening my eyes, I sighed at the sight of my homeland. Green fields and dark forests, looking over the landscape I saw a small hut that stood on a hill. In front of the house stood a young woman with long black hair and large brown eyes.

'Ophelia…' I stepped towards her, invisible to her eyes. Clutching to the hem of her dress was a little girl, I gasped.

'That scent.' I thought as the woman picked up the little girl hand held her to her chest, they looked practically identical.

'No. THAT'S Ophelia…' The three-year-old Ophelia twirled a lock of her mother's hair around her finger and turned to me. My body turned cold as she looked at me, straight at me and smiled a little.

"What are you looking at sweetie?" Her mother said in Romanian, and turned towards the hut. The sun sank in the hillside and night came, I jumped forward in time. Feeling relieved that the moon was up and the sun had gone, I was inside the hut. A man with brown hair and green eyes was holding Ophelia; she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Looking around the room, her five brothers lay scattered around the two-room hut. I recognized Stephan instantly; even though he looked only eleven he was bossing around two of her other brothers. There were twin boys who looked about five; the two boys that were being bossed around by Stephan looked about nine and ten.

"Joseph, Stephan, Abraham! Stop making so much noise, you'll wake your sister." Her mother, Dawn said in Romanian. There was such warmth in this family, such love for one another despite their lack of money. I froze as I saw a set of golden eyes in the fire place, looking at Ophelia.

"Victor…" I growled under my breath, the eyes blinked and disappeared. The image gave way and I felt the warmth and moisture of a high school locker-room. I turned around and saw a thirteen-year old Ophelia, her body just starting to develop into a woman; like a rose just starting to unfurl. Across from her was a group of girls, talking and gesturing towards her. I saw her ear twitch and she turned towards them, walking towards them.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face then!" She snapped at them, the leader of the group was at least three inches taller than Ophelia and she smirked at her.

"So your family is from Romania, the vampire capital of the world." Her friends laughed cruelly at her remark, but I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes at them. Ophelia stood her ground.

"Yeah, what does it mean to you?" The tall girl cocked an eyebrow and tossed her short red hair.

"Just the fact that you look like one, that's all. What are you, some kind of half-vampire?" She asked, Ophelia's eyes widened and she growled.

'Close enough.' I thought. Ophelia's young face frowned and she glared at the leader.

"For your information Amelia, I don't care about what you say about vampires. They'll come one day and bite you in the ass." I smirked at her, but the girl, Amelia pushed her.

"What are you talking about; everyone knows that vampires aren't real." Ophelia pushed her back, a few other girls started crowding around; walking through my ghost image.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" They started to chant, Amelia pushed Ophelia against a set of lockers.

"Come on vampire girl, fight back!" Amelia taunted at Ophelia, I gasped as I saw an all too familiar face rest on Ophelia's shoulder.

"Vampire girl! Vampire girl!" Victor said something in her ear and brought her hand up, making her nails scratch Amelia's cheek. Amelia started bleeding, tears formed in her eyes.

"What's going on here?" A teacher said as she stuck her face in the misty room, gasping as she saw Amelia bleeding.

"Ophelia, what did you do?" Ophelia started shaking; her large eyes were wide and starting to form tears.

"M-Miss I- I mean- I didn't do-" She stuttered, the teacher took Amelia and led her out of the locker room.

"Ophelia Jones, you are to go straight to the principal's office after you're dressed." I tried to touch Ophelia but my hand went straight through her.

"It's kind of sad isn't it Count?" I looked up, Victor was sitting crossed legged on the ceiling and was looking at me.

"What is?" I asked, walking up to him so we were eye-to-eye.

"The fact that Amelia was right about her being a half-vampire." I grabbed Victor's shirt and yanked him from the ceiling.

"What are you doing here Victor?" I asked, he smirked.

"It's Ophelia's mind, I've always been here. Buried in here, like a scar…" He raised his hand to my face, showing a deep cross-like scar on the back of his hand. I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth, remembering the identical scars that Ophelia has. Victor flipped down from the ceiling and smirked at me, mocking me.

"Shall we take a trip down memory lane? A little peek at the blossoming flower, my ripe blood plum."

"You mean **my** flower. I believe that she said that she loved ME." Victor frowned and disappeared, the room warped yet again. It may take some time to find her core, to release her from this entrapment.


	18. Chapter 18: Shattered Memories Part 2

**Chapter 18: Shattered Memories Part 2**

** -Alucard's View- **

As I danced amongst Ophelia's memories, I watched silently as my head was filled with glimpses of the past. In the course of a few hours I had watched all the major significant events of her young life. I stepped into a room, hardwood floors and matching suburban houses outside; the wail of a police in the street outside. The only light in the room came from a television that looked as though it had been picked up from the side of the road. The entire Jones family was crowded around it and were watching it intensely.

"-Zombie-like creatures have been seen around suburbs. We advise all residents to lock the doors and stay inside, until the police come to your assistance."

"This is a crock of bullshit!" Stephan said, getting up and turning off the T.V.

"Don't use language like that!" Ophelia's mother said, Ophelia smirked. She was at least fourteen years old by now, but her eyes held wisdom beyond her years.

"I know you're thinking the same thing! Those cops don't stand a fucking chance! They don't know what they're up against." She sighed and rubbed her brow, concerned for her children.

"Would you rather that we did something about it now and save innocent people or sit here and watch as the police men and women are killed senselessly for no reason?" One of the twins said, the father stood up.

"How much do you know about these zombie things?" All six children smiled.

"It's in our basic mythology, vampires that drink from non-virgins become ghouls or 'zombies' as the media calls them." Joseph said.

"It's only when a vampire drinks off virgin of the opposite sex then they become vampires." Ophelia said.

"What do you think Jonathan?" The mother asked her husband, the six children awaiting their answer.

"I'll go with them. Dawn, you stay here with Ophelia." Ophelia jumped up, her face burning with rage.

"Why can't I come?" She yelled, her brothers ignored her and cocked their guns and armed themselves with stakes, crosses and holy water.

"You are still a young girl, you're not strong enough!" Her father, Jonathan said to her while arming himself.

"I'm fourteen! I'm just as strong as my brothers!" She walked up to her mother. It was only the slight wrinkles around her mother's eyes that betrayed her age; otherwise they could have been sisters.

'Damn vampire blood.'

"Mother, you know how strong I am. Why can't I come with them?" Dawn gently touched her only daughter's shoulder, Ophelia's eyes softened.

"You're still so young; I would hate it if anything happened to you. Besides, you're just a little girl." Ophelia glared at her, pulling away.

"When are you going to start treating me like a woman, I'm not helpless!" She ran down the hall and slammed the door of her room.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" Jonathan asked as he opened the front door, all five brothers said goodbye to Dawn and headed off to protect the innocent from the creatures of the night. I looked in the direction that Ophelia ran in; Dawn sat down and rubbed her head.

"You should talk to her." I said, knowing that she couldn't hear me. She walked over to a large trunk that was next to the battered lounge.

"I know." She pulled out a small box and got up. My eyes narrowed and I followed her.

'Did she just hear me?' I shrugged it off and watched in silence as she knocked on Ophelia's door.

"Sweetheart?"

"Lasă-mă în pace!" (Leave me alone!) Ophelia shouted from her room. Dawn sighed and opened the door anyway. The room was really small with two more beds; a tiny corner had lots of photos of smiling faces and fun memories. Ophelia's corner of the house, where she sat.

"Ophelia…" Dawn kneeled down behind her, holding the box tight in her hands.

"I într-adevăr voi oprire treating tu asemănător un copil. Tu ai grown so much încă o dată . vîrsta." (I really should stop treating you like a child. You have grown so much over the years. ) Ophelia turned around, and she looked at the box that Dawn held.

"What's in there?" Dawn opened the box and pulled out a small object wrapped in cloth.

"I think it's time that I gave this to you. It was my great grandmother's." Ophelia removed the cloth and the gun 'Rose Judgement' unveiled in her hands. She carefully handed it, as though it were made of glass.

"It is a powerful gun; it has saved my life on several occasions."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Dawn smiled and patted her daughter's head, rubbing it affectionately.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ophelia smiled and grabbed her coat, oversized cross necklace and a bottle of holy water next to her bed. Dawn showed her how to hold the gun, use it and load it. She ran out of the door, not even saying goodbye as she ran to catch up to her father and brothers. Dawn sighed and sat down on the lounge, running her fingers through her greying hair. I chased after Ophelia, catching up with her quickly. Time jumped forward and I arrived at a house, Ophelia and Stephan were walking through the house.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Stephan called out.

"Y-Yes! Over here!" It was the sound of a child crying, the two of them ran over to a familiar girl with red hair.

"Amelia?" Ophelia asked in confusion as she helped her to her feet. Amelia was in a crying, sobbing mess. She even wet herself she was so scared, her ankle was badly sprained and twisted.

"You haven't been bitten have you?" Stephan asked, Amelia wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"No, I haven't; but my little brother, Ricardo has. H-He was snatched by a girl and was taken away. They didn't see me." Ophelia chuckled, making Amelia frown.

"What's so funny?" She barked.

"I told you that they'd come round and bite you in the ass." Amelia swatted her arm and started crying.

"You stay with her Ophelia; I'll go after the vampire."

"Fuck no! This is my chance to test my new gun and prove myself." The two of them started at each other, angry flashes of lightning between their eyes. There was a growl and a small troop of ghouls walked towards them, the two children killed them all with ease while Amelia sat on the floor. Shaking in fear and nursing her ankle. Even though it was a vision of the past, I felt the room grow cold. The two Jones children cocked their guns and watched as a female figure emerged from the shadows.

"Awww, how sweet. New meat, this little boy was nothing." She threw the body of Amelia's brother, Ricardo to the trembling girl.

"Ricardo!" Amelia scrabbled to her brother's body. The female vampire started twitching her finger between the two Jones children, muttering 'eeney-meeny' under her breath.

"Fire!" Then Stephan let his bullets fly, unfortunately for him. His aim was really bad, the vampire dodging around the bullets quickly. The girl vampire knocked Stephan of his feet and leapt on him; Ophelia scrabbled to her feet and fired the gun.

"Go to hell bitch!" She screamed, pulling the trigger. The vampire spun around and threw her off her feet; I lunged out to stop her but my hands went straight through her. All I could do was watch. Ophelia struggled and tried to free herself from the vampire, the vampire knocked the gun from her hand. Golden moonlight illuminated her frightened face; the vampire leant towards her neck.

"Girls blood always tastes better." My blood boiled, I clawed and tore at the vampire but she didn't leave her or was affected by me. Suddenly, Ophelia's eyes turned gold and the vampire flew off her. Turing around, I watched as a huge white wolf with golden eyes circle Ophelia's shaking body. The wolf nuzzled her shoulder and she sat up, quickly grabbing her gun. The vampire turned paler at the sight of Victor in his wolf form, her mouth was agape when Ophelia blasted it off. Stephan got up and checked over his sister for injuries, his eyes wide in fear.

"Stephan I'm fine, I managed to come to my senses and killed her." He smiled and ruffled her hair; she punched him in the arm.

"HELLO! I'm still hurt over here, and Ricardo isn't looking so good." The two children looked over Ricardo, as did I. His eyes had turned as red as his hair and fangs started to protrude in his mouth. The two children sighed and closed their eyes.

"I'm sorry Amelia; Ricardo is gone from this world." Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she clutched tighter to his ripped shirt.

"But he's breathing! He isn't dead! He can't be dead!" She started screaming and crying again.

"He's becoming a vampire Amelia, I'm so sorry." Amelia looked at Ophelia with angry eyes. Standing up, she grabbed the edges of Ophelia's coat.

"SHUT UP ABOUT VAMPIRES! THEY'RE NOT REAL!" I turned around and saw Ophelia's other brothers and her father run towards them.

"Hey guys are you okay?" Joseph asked, and then they all saw the changing Ricardo. Jonathan turned to his daughter and smiled.

"Ophelia, can you run home and get one of the rooms set up. We need to get Ricardo back to our house." She nodded and started to run home.

"It's such a nice night." I looked next to me, growling as I saw Victor standing next to me.

"The night she first pulled that trigger, the spark that would forge the Gold Moon Squad." I looked up; a golden moon was shining down on everything.

"Then that boy-"

"The same, that's Ricardo, the child vampire of the Gold Moon Squad." He turned around and smirked.

"Come and see, the walk has almost come to an end. The best bit is about to come." He disappeared.

'Ophelia, it won't be much longer. Soon you shall be free from him, forever.'


	19. Chapter 19: Shattered Memories Part 3

**Chapter 19: Shattered Memories Part 3**

** -Alucard's View-**

I watched as Ophelia entered the house. She threw the gun down on the lounge and looked in the kitchen. I could smell the burning soup on the stove; bubbling over. Ophelia frowned and turned off the heat.

"Mom! It's an emergency, we have a serious problem!" Silence.

"Mom?" I could hear her heart beating in her chest, fast and frightened. She grabbed the gun and started walking down the hall, her body shaking.

"A-Anyone home?" She turned the corner and saw her mother looking out the small window in her room, not moving at all.

"Mom?" Dawn did nothing; Ophelia stepped closer and reached over to her.

"Mommy?" I turned cold and tried to stop her.

"Ophelia no!" Dawn turned around, her teeth were spiky and a large chunk of flesh had been torn from her breast.

"No! Oh God no!" The ghoul lumbered clumsily towards her, Ophelia started shaking and fell over on her own feet. Dawn looked at her supple young body with sick hunger.

"Mom! No!" The ghoul grabbed her pale arm and pulled her shaking body up, leaning in towards her. Tears poured from Ophelia's eyes as she pulled the trigger, the ghoul fell back and released her. Her eyes were wide and her teeth were gritted as she looked down at her cannibalistic mother.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed as she filled the ghoul with bullets, her hands trembling as the ghoul stopped moving. Crumbling to her knees she stared at the bloody mess, she dropped the gun like it was on fire.

"Ophelia? Are you here?" Stephan looked in the room, freezing up.

"Ophelia… what have you done?" The other brothers and Jonathan looked at the scene; Ophelia ran crying into her eldest brother's arms. He started stroking her head as Jonathan started sobbing over the loss of his wife, the entire family silent except for the sound of sobbing and grieving.

"Who would do something like this?" I frowned as I saw Victor sitting on a chest of drawers, legs crossed. He tapped his chin with his finger, a forced frown on his face.

"A ghoul." I stated plainly.

"How would a ghoul know that there was a defenceless woman alone in a house?" I ran over to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling his face down to mine.

"You were behind it all, weren't you?" He started laughing; I smashed his face with my fist.

"Yeah, I didn't want Dawn to interfere with my plans. Besides, Ophelia would make a much better bride. She's much younger and much prettier."

"You should know your place servant." I growled in his face. He threw a look over at the trembling Ophelia.

"You should know yours Count. Stealing a girl from her master-" He shook his head.

"Tut-tut-tut. Haven't you had enough in your life? Your brides, Lucy, Mina, when will your lust be satisfied?" He snapped his fingers in my face and he turned into piles of bugs, spilling all over the dresser. The bugs turned into a whirlpool, which I was sucked into. Landing on my feet, I looked around my surroundings. I was in a church, a black church with golden lights. Swirling up the tall pillars were white flowers, lilies and roses. I looked towards the altar; there Victor sat on a throne of wood and gold. In front of him was a deep pool of blood, encircled in gold with floating rose petals. A long chain was attached a cog next to the throne, the chain was being pulled into the pool.

"You have reached her subconscious, congratulations." He said mockingly.

"Where is Ophelia?" He smirked.

"Why do you care?" I closed my eyes and changed my form, smoke and blood covered me and eyes dotted my body.

"You know damn well." On closer inspection of the room, behind the throne were the hanging remains of corpses; with black hair. All hung by their wrists by chains and bleeding from many cuts, Ophelia's mother could be seen amongst them. Above the throne was a portrait of Celeste.

"You are too late; she has been consumed by her vampire nature and is beyond your help."

-**Walter's View-**

** -6:21 pm-**

I carefully carried the tray with Miss Jones' daily rations, nearing her room. I took a long sigh as I thought about the events of the past few days.

'Since she can no longer be saved, we can only make this more comfortable for her.' I thought while looking down at a small bowl of water and red dye. I wrapped my hand around the handle of the door and looked inside. I gasped. Alucard was kneeling by her bed, his hand on her forehead and Ophelia was starting to sweat and shake. Her chest was heaving with heavy gasps for breath, blood trickling from her mouth; as though she was drowning in blood. The tray dropped from my hands, I ran along the hall.

"Sir Integra!"

-**Alucard's View-**

"I won't ask you again servant boy. Where is Ophelia?" I growled, my hound familiars growling with me. Victor sighed and snapped his fingers.

"Fine, ruin my fun." The cog started turning and the chain started rising from the blood pool. My eyes widened as I saw Ophelia's naked body rise from the pool, petals sticking to her bloody form. She gasped for breath, blood spilling from her lungs as she started to choke. I felt my pants tighten as my eyes travelled over her curves. A blindfold prevented her from seeing anything, her nostrils flared as she sucked in as much air as she could.

"Wait! Why am I even listening to you?" Victor snapped his fingers again and she fell back into the pool. I growled and ran towards her but Victor got there before me, he stepped in front of me and blocked me from reaching her.

"Let her go!" Victor twitched his eye and he transformed into his more powerful form, white smoke and mist covering him.

"She's my woman Count! Keep your disgusting hands off her!" I looked over; she had been completely submerged in the blood. A few bubbles floating to the top, then it was still.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled at him; lashing out with my nails and my hounds attacked him. He chuckled and slipped from underneath me, summoning up his familiars. White moths and dogs appeared and battled with mine; I roared and bared my teeth. The moths fluttered around the room, white spiders started crawling around the floor like mould. Despite it being a figment of Ophelia's mind, I could taste the dust in the air and the smell of incense consumed the room as mist started pouring from cracks in the floor.

"Isn't this what you have always wanted Count? A perfect fight?"

'He's right, but I have to cut this battle short. I have to save her.'

"Shut up boy! She loves me and you know it." He gritted his sharp teeth, I smirked.

"That may be true, but I can still change little things like that. A virgin mind can be easily altered and broken." He punched a pillar and it shattered into a million pieces, I growled as a cry of pain echoed around the room.

"So come at me… old man!" I lunged at him, and we started to fight, like a proper pair of vampires should.

-**Sir Integra's View-**

I ran along the hallway to Ophelia's cell, Seras, Walter and Stephan close behind me. Pushing down the door, I gasped and flinched back as I looked at the scene. Alucard's nails were digging through the glove and gripping her skull, almost crushing it. Ophelia looked like something from a horror movie; her eyes were open and completely white and glazed over, blood was dripping from her mouth, nose and ears.

"Ophelia!" Stephan yelled as he ran to her, gripping her shoulders.

"Get the fuck off her!" He yelled in Alucard's ear, he didn't respond.

"Seras, restrain him." She leapt on his and gripped his arms. Stephan struggled but quickly gave up.

"What going on Sir Integra?" Walter asked me, I narrowed my eyes. Kneeling in front of Alucard, I looked at his face. His eyes were shut tightly, he was grinding his teeth badly and his teeth were bared like he does when he's agitated.

"He's trying to bring Ophelia back, if we break the connection now, the both of them could die." Ophelia cried out in pain loudly and twisted, blood pumping out of her ears. I heard Seras whimper at the sight of her blood.

"Ophelia…" She whispered, releasing Stephan. Stephan ran over to Ophelia and looked at her straight in the face.

"Get up Ophelia! Wake up!" He yelled at her, her body twitched violently.

"Ophelia!"


	20. Chapter 20: Shattered Memories Part 4

**Chapter 20: Shattered Memories Part 4**

** -Alucard's View-**

I lashed out at Victor, slashing one of his arms off but he re-generated and counter attacked. I punched him hard in the face; he flew away and crashed into a wall. Turning around I ran to the pool of blood, but Victor's hound sunk its teeth into my arm. Knocking it off I grabbed the chain and yanked hard, pulling Ophelia to the surface.

"AAGGHH!" I groaned as I felt Victor throw his entire body weight against me, knocking me to the ground. I quickly sat up and summoned up another set of familiars.

"Why is this girl so important to you Count? She's just some other girl."

"She's not just some other girl Victor; I love her more than life itself." I commanded my familiars to attack him; they followed my command and tore at him with their teeth and claws. I reached over and pulled Ophelia out of the well, she cried out and gasped for air. The two of us fell over on the floor, her naked body on top of me. I tore the blindfold from her eyes she leapt off me when she saw me. She crawled over her own feet; her eyes were wide with fear and her pale, blood soaked body was trembling. The chains rattled together while she lay there, trembling on the stone floor.

"Ophelia? It's me." I said, but it came out as a deep growl. Then it dawned on me, I was still in my monstrous form, she was frozen in fright. I carefully reached out for her, she flinched.

"No, please don't hurt me." She said, my mouth dropped slightly, my fingertips brushed her dark hair. Her eyes didn't break my gaze; she stared at my many eyes, unblinking.

"Monster!" She whispered, tears of fright rolled down her cheeks. I pulled away; I never wanted her to see me this way. Quickly, I changed back into my original form.

"Alucard." She whispered as I broke the chains that held her hands and she hugged me, wrapping her arms around my neck. She clutched to me, weeping and trembling I felt her nails rip the fabric of my coat as she held me.

"I'm so sorry; I never wanted you to see me like that." I muttered as I looked blankly at the floor, unable to get that image of pure fear out of my mind.

"Take your hands of him, girl." Victor walked over to the two of us, blood pouring from a deep cut across his skull. Blood running over his body as my familiars gnawed at his legs.

"You have no power over me in this place Victor, it's my mind." She hissed. There was a cracking from the roof and Ophelia raised her hand, a huge pillar knocked him to the floor. I helped her to her feet; she closed her fist and there was cracking of bones. Brushing my hand against hers, I grabbed her wrist and broke the connection.

-**Ophelia's View-**

Your eyes shot open and you flew against the wall, hitting your head against the soft wall. Splattering blood on the white walls, you wiped your face and ears clean of blood.

"Ophelia?" You looked over at the small group of people who were crowded around the bed; smiling at Sir Integra, Walter, Stephan and Seras.

"Where's Alucard?" Seras pointed to a pile of red and black, you crawled over and looked at him. His eyes were shut and his chest was rising and falling slowly.

"Alucard?" You moved your face closer to him, your faces less than an inch apart. His hand came up and pressed grabbed the back of your head, pressing his lips against yours. You moaned and slipped your tongue between his lips, caressing his teeth and tongue. His hand came up and wrapped around your waist, you placed a hand on either side of his head.

"Ahem." The two of you looked at Sir Integra, you got off Alucard and he got up. You smiled when you saw Stephan, running to him you hugged him tightly.

"Stephan, I'm so sorry."

"Are you alright Miss Jones?" Asked Sir Integra, you stepped back from Stephan.

"Yes, I think so." You turned and looked at them all. Your dear friends, who had become like family to you; except for Alucard, who was so much more.

"I fear that this isn't over. Alucard only released me from Victor's control; he's still out there somewhere, and I bet he's really pissed off." Seras smiled and stepped forwards.

"We'll do it together Ophelia; you are not alone in this fight." She looked around at them all.

"He will pay for the things that he has done to you, for the things that he has done to get to you." You smiled; they all left though Stephan required some convincing that you were alright. Except for Alucard, he stayed behind. A long silence passed between the two of you.

"How much did you see?" You asked quietly, sitting down on the single bed.

"Enough." You placed your head in your hands and stared at the floor, a set of shoes came into view. Alucard's hand cupped your chin and brought you to your feet, making you look at him.

"I know that your family forgives you for what you did, they understand more than anyone why it had to be done." You rested your head on his chest, wrapping your arms around his lower back.

"I'm sorry Alucard; I shouldn't have reacted like that." He tensed up, understanding what you were talking about.

"There is no need to apologize, it's human nature to react like that."

'Human… nature.' You thought sadly, sighing at the cold aura that radiated off him. Gently resting your head against his chest, you listened to his breathing. But there was no pulse, no heartbeat. He embraced you tightly and for a few short moments, everything seemed right again.


	21. Chapter 21: White Devil

**Chapter 21: White Devil**

** -Ophelia's View-**

You were sitting on your bed, flipping through 'Hamlet' and occasionally looking out the window to check if the sun had set. It took time to convince Stephan that you and Alucard cared about each other and that he respected you. At long last the sun had set and the last of its golden rays had disappeared behind the English fields, instantly you jumped off the bed and went to Sir Integra's office. A meeting had been called to discuss the plan of action as to what to do about Victor. Opening the door you entered the room, only Sir Integra and Walter were there.

"Where's Stephan?" She asked, you shrugged.

"He should be here soon." After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Seras, Alucard and Stephan wandered in.

"Well the three of you took your sweet time." Sir Integra said, lighting another cigar and taking a deep breath. Alucard came up to you and gave you a small kiss on the cheek; Stephan started making sick noises in the corner.

"Oh, real mature Stephan." You said sarcastically. Walter rolled out a map of the estate, surrounding land and the city and all of you looked over at it.

"Well, we don't know where he's hiding so we can't take the battle to him. There's no real way of finding out where he's coming from, so we had better build up our defences." The meeting went on for about half an hour, before it was finally decided.

"So we have our strongest defences inside the building, increase in security around the borderline and overall preparation for the worst." Everyone drifted off, you reached your room. Alucard bent his face down to your ear, gently running his tongue over your earlobe. You giggled and swatted him away.

"Alucard, I've been through a lot. I'm going to my room… alone! I just want a quiet night tonight." He smirked and cupped your face in his hands.

"I understand my dear. You should rest anyway; you have to be ready for anything." Smiling you kissed him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He smirked and kissed you back, resting his hands on your hips. You pulled back, just enough to speak.

"Goodnight Alucard." You turned and went in your room, closing the door behind you. Turning back to your book you lay on your bed, staring up at the white ceiling. You flinched as an image of Alucard's ultimate form flashed in your mind.

'I was so scared of him; I hadn't felt like that since that evening all those years ago.' Getting changed quickly, you fell asleep. You were so tired, with Victor out of your mind you could finally sleep at night.

The night was still, no wind rustled the leaves and no sound penetrated the silence. In a distant field, a wolf circled a doe. It watched her with hungry eyes, waiting for her to let her guard down and be open to an attack; an opening where the stag wasn't paying attention. A thin silvery mist crept its way up the wall of the Hellsing organization, reaching its destination. It slipped between the window and the wall, flowing into the room like a liquid. The mist smelt the air, closing in on its target. It slipped under the sheets, slowly starting to harden and solidify. You moaned and rolled over onto your back in your sleep, a chill reaching your heart. The mist formed fingers, twirling a strand of dark hair. Feeling a weight on you, you slowly opened your eyes. Red eyes looked down at you, you smiled a little.

"Alucard? I told you that I'm tired." He smiled down at you, that smile that made you melt. He said nothing, grabbing the top of your arms he held you down on the bed. Your breath quickened as he rested his knee between your legs, pressing against your warmth.

"Please, I'm tired. I don't want this-" He pressed a finger to your lips, but you started to struggle. Pressing his knee harder against your warmth he slowly began to rub against it, making you hiss.

"Alucard stop!" You shouted, trying to force him off you. He buried his face in your neck, kissing it and caressing it with his tongue. Reaching under your pillow, you pulled out your silver pocket knife. You pressed it sharply against his throat, pushing him away from you.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" You said sharply, he pulled away from your neck and smiled down at you.

"What's wrong with you my dear? I though that you loved me." He said, leaning in for a kiss. Squirming under him, you slipped out from underneath him. You jumped away from the bed and pointed the knife at him; he got up and smiled at you. He took a step forward, you took one back. Your eyes narrowed as you looked intensely at his face.

"Please, I'm tired and I don't want to play." He used his inhuman speed to run at you and push you against the wall between the large windows. He smirked in the dark, your breath caught in your throat. His hair turned silver and his eyes turned gold, sharp claws dug into your throat.

"Good evening my love." You brought the knife down on his wrist, making him drop you. Crawling along the floor, you grabbed your gun and loaded it. Spinning around you looked at him intensely, your heart drumming in your ears. He smiled and held up his hand, showing his newly healed wrist.

"Get the fuck out of my room you bastard!" You yelled at him, not flinching for an instant.

"Why would I do that?" He said smoothly, taking casual steps towards you. You let off a single round, shooting off one of his ears. He growled and clasped his hand over it, his angry eyes looking down on you.

"You have no power over me anymore Victor. You can't control me." He smirked and lowered his bloody hand.

"What's where you're wrong, your darling Count may have removed my mind control-" He flicked his finger and you dropped the gun.

"-but your blood is still my blood." You gasped as he raised two fingers, making your hands fly up. You growled and struggled against his control, trying to get your body to do the things YOU wanted. He brought a finger up and made you lower the straps of your tank-top. A furious blush spread over your cheeks as it slipped to reveal the top of your breasts and the red mark that Alucard had left.

"Stop this Victor!" You shouted as he made you fly against the wall, hitting your head hard. He was suddenly in front of you, grabbing a handful of hair and twisting your neck to the side. Your heart raced as his long nails ran over your jugular artery.

"ALUCARD!" You screamed, finally finding your voice. Victor clasped a hand over your mouth, digging his nails into your cheeks. He suddenly twisted you around so that your body flew to the high ceiling, his body pressed against yours. Your eyes widened as Alucard and Seras raced into the room, looking around for you. You tried to cry out but Victor's hand on your mouth tightened, his other hand made a small cut over Alucard's mark on your breast. Squirming you felt him clasp his mouth over the cut, gulping down the blood. Looking down to Alucard and Seras you felt your vision getting blurry, a small drop of blood from your cheek landed on Seras' shoulder. She touched it and looked up, her eyes widening.

"MASTER!" Alucard looked up at you and Victor, Victor looked down at him. His teeth and lips were splattered with your blood; he removed his hand from your mouth.

"Victor! Release her!" Alucard roared, the two of you fell from the ceiling but Victor held you against him. Alucard cocked his gun and pointed it at him, your eye lids started to droop. The blood started to drip from your chest, Victor's arm wrapped around your waist and his other hand pulled your head back.

"You know damn well that she belongs to me, Count." Victor pressed his lips to your ear, smearing blood all over it.

"Look at her Count, is she really worth all this fuss?" He pressed his knee between your legs, rubbing against your groin. You heard Alucard growl as one of Victor's fingers touched the blood running down your breast.

"She tastes so good Count; if we just join forces then you could have a share of her." Through your eyelashes you saw Alucard smile and start to laugh.

"I've already tasted her servant boy, and I'm not about to let her go." Summoning up all your strength you smashed the back of your head into his face. Victor grunted in pain and let you go, falling to the floor you heard gunfire above you. You turned over and looked up, just as Victor disappeared in a puff of smoke. You clasped your hand over the cut, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Ophelia? Are you okay?" You heard Seras, from what seemed a mile away.

"I'll be okay, I'm just really tired." You passed out in Alucard's arms. Your subconscious whispered in your mind.

'It won't be long now.'


	22. Chapter 22: Black and White Battalion

**Chapter 22: Black and White Battalion**

** -The Next Day-**

It was four in the afternoon; you were all seated around an oval table in the conference room. A small band-aid was stuck over your cut; Stephan made Alucard sit on the opposite side of the table.

"What happened last night Miss Jones?" Integra asked you. You sighed and stood up.

"Last night Victor Rayland saw me again, at first he took on the guise of Alucard in an attempt to catch me off guard. I believe that he did this so I would be more… open to him and his advances." Stephan gritted his teeth and gave Alucard a sharp look, he still didn't fully approve of your relationship.

"I fought against him, but he still seems to have a sense of control over me." Integra's eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean? I thought that you were free of his control."

"Free of control in my mind, but he still has his blood in my body so he can still control my moves. Like a puppet." You said as you looked around the table, the captains and officers started to mutter to each other. One of them stood up, slowly walking towards you.

"Well it's clear what we must do." He suddenly pulled out a gun and put it to the side of your head. You gasped and looked at him.

"Kill off the girl and he'll leave us alone." In less than a second, Alucard had knocked the gun from the man's hand and threw him against the wall.

"If you or anyone dares to try to kill her, I'll inflict enough pain upon them to make the devil himself envy me." The man ran back to his seat, Alucard now stood behind your chair.

"Besides, even if you did kill her it would only make him angry and he would seek his vengeance on us." Integra said, you smiled at her; one of the officers spoke up.

"What shall we do then?" You let out a hiss as you felt your hand twitch in pain. Sir Integra continued talking, you tried to listen but your hand continued to hurt.

"Sorry but what is that smell?" One of the men asked, that smell was all too familiar. Peeling off your gloves you looked in shock as blood was running out of the cross shaped cuts on your hands.

"He's coming!" You said, everyone froze and a long silence ran between you all. Alucard placed a gentle hand on your should to reassure you.

"Miss Jones…" You looked at Sir Integra, she calmly stood up. Her glasses shining in the dim light as the corner of her lips twitched.

"Prepare for battle." You and Alucard closed the door behind you and locked it. Sealing Sir Integra and the other officials inside, the two of you walked down the hall. You took your gun out and examined it in the light.

"You're ready for this?" Alucard asked you, his face covered in hair.

"Of course I am." You cocked the gun; suddenly he grabbed you around the waist and pressed you hard against the wall. His mouth covered yours; your eyes were wide as his inhumanly long tongue covered yours. Your gun fell from your hand as his hands grabbed your wrists, knees crumbling from underneath you. He pulled away just as quickly as he had kissed you. He grasped your head between his hands, resting his forehead on yours. The both of you closed your eyes and you breathed deeply.

"Ophelia, you don't have to do this. Go and hide and I'll take care of him." He muttered between his teeth, you felt his hand press against the thudding pulse of your neck. You opened your eyes halfway as he did so.

"You're frightened." He whispered.

"I know, even before I knew he existed he has frightened me. But remember what I said to you all those months ago." He opened his eyes slowly, his lips gently brushing yours.

"What did you say?" He purred. You pressed your lips against his, throwing your arms around his neck and knocking him to the floor in surprise. His fingers dove into your hair and pressed your lips hard and desperate against his.

'I said that I would fight and fight until I died.' You said to him in your mind, you cupped his face in your hands and looked him in the eye.

"I am going to keep my word Alucard and nothing you can do or say will stop me." You got off him and started walking down the hallway towards your room.

"Prepare yourself Alucard." You whispered, you heard him chuckle.

"I was always ready for this fight my love." He growled and disappeared.

"I meant prepare yourself to lose me. I may not live through this fight." You muttered to yourself, succeeding in withholding tears at the thought.

You opened the door to your room, seeing Stephan already strapping lengths of bullets around his body.

"You okay sis?" He asked as he pulled on a huge set of butch boots, strapping hand guns to the sides. You took a deep breath and sighed, he turned around so you could get changed.

"No, I'm scared Stephan." You said as you pulled on a tank top and a loose pair of black pants, lacing up your knee high battle boots.

"Of what, this asshole Victor? Don't worry Ophelia, we'll beat him." He said, turning around and showing off his new oversized Tommy gun, but the wide smile on his face dropped when he saw you. Your hand slipped and dropped the bullets that you were trying to clumsily load in your gun.

"Oh!" You whispered as you bent down to pick them up, but Stephan was kneeling in front of you. Already had a new magazine in hand, beautiful etched silver bullets with intricate symbols.

"These are for you, newly designed by Sarah. Very powerful and they'll blast a hole right through Victor's fucking head!" He said as he put them in your hand, then he tensed up.

"You're shaking!" He whispered as he clutched your hands in his, he looked at your face. His eyes were wide and worried, he cupped your cheek.

"You're so pale, what's wrong?" He asked you, you gripped his hands tight. The blood from the scars on the back of your hands ran over your hands and his as well.

"I don't think I'll make it alive Stephan." You whispered as your voice cracked. He dropped his gun and hugged you tightly, you locked you trembling arms around his neck and buried your face in his neck.

"He'll come for me and no one can stop him." You said, Stephan pulled back and clutched your shoulders.

"Don't be silly Ophelia, he's not that tough and won't last long against us-"

"Just shut up for once Stephan! You have no idea what he's like!" You shouted, gripping his thin black shirt. You gasped for breath between gritted teeth as your eyes clouded over with tears.

"He has been inside my head since I was born, you can never begin to imagine the things that he has seen in me; that terrible darkness that I am so afraid of." You said, your brother's eyes softened and he smiled a little.

"Well, I don't know about that. But to me, you'll always be my stupid little sister that always gets into trouble. To me, you will always be the strongest person that I know." He said, handing you your gun.

"Now are you ready to kill that Victor bastard or what?" You smirked and loaded the gun, strapping it to your thigh.

"Hell yeah!" You said happily and you strapped extra ammunition to your back and twin machine guns in your arms.

"Not using 'Rose Judgement'?" He asked, you cocked both guns and turned to him. The rages of battle in your eyes, making him flinch.

"I want to be the one to kill Victor; I want to save those bullets for him." You growled, kicking open the door and heading down the stairs. You went down to the bottom of the stairs, opening the main doors. A glorious sight met your eyes hundreds of soldiers waiting for your command, and in the middle of this were Alucard, Seras and Walter.

"Your orders Miss Jones?" Walter asked, smiling widely. You smirked and clenched your fists, the blood continued to run down your uncovered hands. All the soldiers looked at you; you pulled out your twin machine guns and cocked them simultaneously.

"LISTEN UP MEN!" You shouted, they all flinched from the rage in your voice.

"You have fought ghouls in the past, these are no different. The only thing you will need to worry about is Victor leave him to Alucard and I!" You shouted, you locked eyes with the men. They were sweating, some of them were shaking. You closed your eyes and walked towards them.

"I can see it in your eyes, you are afraid of them, afraid of the monsters that lurk in the dark." You walked amongst them, looking at them all intensely.

"Well let me tell you all something!" You shouted, jumping on top of a truck's bonnet and holding your gun in the air.

"THEY ARE THE ONES WHO SHOULD BE AFRAID! THE LIGHT IS MORE POWERFUL THAN THE DARK AND THEY WILL CRY WHEN THEY SEE WHAT WE CAN DO!" You screamed, they men raised their guns in the air and cheered. You marched to the front, Alucard on one side with Seras beside him and Stephan was on your other side, with Walter next to him.

"YOU WANT ME VICTOR!" You shouted, firing a few rounds into the air.

"THEN COME AND GET ME!" There was a roar and in the distance, zombies started filing out of the dark. Unorganised and clumsy, they only had one thing in mind. Get the black-haired girl and kill anyone who got in the way. The men all prepared their rifles and took aim.

"Ready?" You shouted, the zombies almost reached the gate.

"Aim!" The gates broke open.

"FIRE!" You shouted, bullets flew past you and killed the first round of them. Suddenly about twenty of Victor's familiars leapt over the zombie corpses and ran straight into the soldiers. Walter tearing them apart easily with his unique gift. They started to tear them apart with their teeth, bullets flew in all directions. You roared and leapt straight into battle, the vampire blood burning within you. The human soldiers showed their true colours that night, Alucard fought like the true vampire he was. Walter helped you to your feet; you sucked in the sweet night air as you pulled your knife out of the head of one of the zombies. You wiped your bloodied hair out of your face and looked around. Only about fifty or so humans remained, and Victor hadn't even shown himself yet.

"Men, fall back." You said, thrusting your arm to your side as you reached towards 'Rose Judgement'. You glanced at your hand, the bleeding suddenly stopped.

"Ophelia…" Said Seras. You looked at her; she had a grave look on her face.

"What's wrong?" You asked her, Alucard turned to you.

"Stephan's missing." He said, you looked around; you felt all colour drain from your face. Dropping your machine guns you ran over the zombie corpses, crying out his name in desperation.

"STEPHAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" You screamed, you looked at the remaining soldiers.

"Have you seen him?" You asked, they all shook their heads.

'Worried my love?' You heard Victor say in your head. You spun around, your eyes widened as you saw Victor's silvery shape come drifting out of the dark.

"Victor…" You and Alucard spat in unison, you heard Seras prepare her cannon. You aimed your gun at him, but you flinched.

"You see, he's perfectly safe." Victor said, his arm was wrapped around Stephan's waist and he was clasping his chin in his hand. He had a terrified look in his eyes, despite his desperate struggling which was pointless against Victor's inhuman strength.

"Oh God." You whispered, but Alucard didn't falter.

"Release the boy Victor; he's not involved in this." Alucard said, taking a step towards him. Victor's glorious silver hair shone in the moonlight, he pressed his nose against Stephan's neck.

"Mmm, he even smells a little like you Ophelia." Victor said, lowering his mouth to Stephan's neck.

"You… BASTARD!" You screamed, pointing your gun at him. Victor chuckled and looked into your eyes. You flinched, an image shot inside your head, Stephan's mouth dripping with blood as he lumbered towards you. A ghoul... just like Mom.

"Give yourself over to me and I'll release him." He said, you stepped back; it was as though you were a child again. You felt all the years of training and the walls of discipline and strength come tumbling down.

"Come now Ophelia, what would your mother say if she saw you now?" He said mockingly, Stephan squirmed.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO IT OPHELIA!" He shouted, Victor clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up." He whispered, Alucard's arms wrapped around you as your body trembled.

"Please don't. Don't do it, I saw what you were thinking." He muttered in your ear, you turned around slowly and looked up at him. You held back the tears that threatened to grow; you wouldn't give Victor that satisfaction.

"I love you Alucard." You said as you crushed your head into his chest, slipping the heavy metallic object into his pocket. You stared blankly at his vest, memorizing the weave of the cloth which was laced with his delectable scent-

"I'm waiting darling." Victor said, you ran towards him. He pushed Stephan out of his grip and towards Seras. You landed face forward in Victor's frigid chest, your face buried into his neck.

"Good choice." He purred, wrapping his arms around you as well as his familiars starting to form around your legs.

"OPHELIA NO!" Stephan screamed.

"DON'T DO IT!" Seras yelled.

"MISS JONES!" Walter cried out. You took one final glance at Alucard, the devastated expression on his face.

"No…" Alucard whispered. But you felt Victors familiars engulf the two of you. The locator activated in your pocket and the two of you vanished from the blood covered battlefield.


	23. Chapter 23: Reviving Celeste

**Chapter 23: Reviving Celeste**

You fell forward as the two of you emerged in Victor's hiding place. The floor was made of hard stone and all around you were lit candles, making the atmosphere pathetically romantic.

"I'm pleased with you Ophelia." Victor said, you got to your feet and looked at him in defiance.

"What do you mean?" You asked, he slowly started to encircle you. You looked around the room; the only thing illuminated by the candles was a large black and gold couch and a set of matching coffins. You gulped down the rising lump in your throat.

"You came willingly, I was afraid that I would have to take you by force." He said, he slowed down and looked you in the eye.

'You did take me by force; you put my brother's life in danger.' You thought, he smiled as he read your thoughts.

"But here's something interesting." He said, placing a fingertip on your shoulder. You flinched back; he grasped the cloth of your tank-top between his fingertips.

"I was going to let you live, merely become my enslaved bride until the day you died." He said, he clasped your chin in his hand. Forcing you to look at him, he smiled at you. He brought his lips closer to yours, your warm breath danced on his lips.

"But since you were a bad little lady and slipped into the waters of sin with the Count. I'm afraid that you will need harsher punishment." He said, you gasped as he grabbed your top and tore the fabric off you.

"No! Stop it!" You shouted as he grabbed your pants, you screamed as the fabric ripped against your thighs. You tried in vain to cover your body as your gun and the shredded remains of your clothes were thrown across the room. You looked around, Victor had disappeared. Leaving you standing completely vulnerable to him, your heart raced as you made a mad dash for your gun; it flew just out of your sweaty grip. Suddenly you felt arms wrap around you from behind, Victor's soft cold breath was in your ear.

"I think you know all too well what my intentions are Ophelia. You shall become mine, but you will never die." You gasped, he wrapped a hand over your mouth and made your sweating neck arch and reveal itself under your hair.

"NO!" You screamed, trying to struggle. You grabbed his arm but he didn't falter, you heard your pulse in your ears as his icy mouth covered the side of your neck.

"Oh God help me." You whispered, Victor suddenly spun you around so you were facing him. He gripped your upper arms; you hit him in the chest in vain. Your hands started to ache; it was like punching a brick wall.

"God can no longer hear you Ophelia." He said, he brought you into him, his mouth resting by the side of your ear. It was coming… your lip trembled in fear.

"But I can." He whispered, finally sinking his fangs into your neck. He wrapped his arms around you as your body went numb, bringing you to the floor. There were no screams, no tears were shed, you just stared blankly at the black ceiling and you felt everything slip away. The scent of your own blood was thick in the air as you died in Victor's loving arms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There was music, soft and beautiful in your ears. Violins, harps and piano… Afraid of opening your eyes you forced yourself to sit up; you could smell flowers and blood. Bringing your hands up, you slowly opened your eyes. You were at a strange party; everyone was dressed in beautiful gowns or in velvet coats, looking down you were wearing nothing except your boots, black underwear and the tattered remains of your clothes that Victor had torn off. You blushed and looked around, but no one seemed to notice you, all of them caught up in their own discussions. You got up from the sofa you were lying on and looked around, your hands clutched together as you examined the glittering decadence around you. Tall statues of beautiful golden demons were placed on outcrops on the high walls; you slowly pushed past people and moved towards the main source of discussion.

"It's a great blessing that you could all come here tonight." Victor's voice said, you got to the front. Your eyes widened as you looked up the stairs towards the two figures that stood there. One was Victor, dressed in black and gold. You gasped when you saw the other.

"It's so lovely to meet you all at last, enjoy yourselves." A sweet voice said, she was dressed in shimmering white silk and diamonds shone at her ears and on the huge engagement ring on her finger.

"Celeste." You whispered, the two of them stepped down the stairs and moved towards the dance floor. She was so radiant, her skin was flawless, her eyes were the same golden colour as Victor's and her hair didn't have anything out of place. You took a glance at the clock, the hands spun wildly and time jumped forward. You took another spin around the room, looking for Celeste. You spotted her white shape standing on the huge balcony outside, but someone else was looking at her. He had a long red cloak on, his long waves of black hair covered his back like a cloak and the gentle touches of facial hair made him seem even more attractive. Alucard walked over to her, you followed behind him. Being invisible to everyone at the party, you didn't even feel the cold from the air outside. You watched carefully as he stopped close to her. She turned around, you heard Alucard inhale sharply; stunned by her natural fragrance.

"Oh! Count Dracula, I presume." She said, Alucard bowed to her and kissed the top of her hand. You smiled sadly at him, the icon of modern Goth culture was right in front of you.

'Dracula… his true name. She knows more about him than I do.' You thought sadly, you reached them and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you Lady Cromwell." He said, smiling at her. She blushed at him, you clenched your fists.

"You're quite the flatterer, Victor has told me a lot about you. But you're much more handsome than I imagined." She said, taking a sip of port from the curved glass. You felt the bite of the jealousy bug.

"Celeste." They turned around; Victor was standing in the doorway to the balcony. He was frowning at them, you growled at him as you knew what he had succeeded in doing to you.

"Come." He said, reaching out his hand to her. She obediently followed him back inside to the party, you stood next to Alucard. Looking up at him, you examined him a little closer. He still had the same eyes that you loved, but your eyes softened when you examined the longing gaze in his eyes as he stared after Celeste. You felt the scene shift around you, your head started to spin. Like a carousel at a carnival, colours and lights spun past you and around you. Scenes played in front of your closed eyes and you clasped your hands over your thumping ears. Celeste playing the harpsichord and Victor admiring her from afar, the two of them dancing together in the moonlight, their tender and passionate lovemaking, you opened your eyes on instinct.

"They're coming for you Victor, you have to run." She said, clutching at his black cloak. The windows burned orange from the fire torches outside held by the angry mob. He lay on a sofa, her body pressed against his.

"I'm not running, I have to accept the consequences and take the blame for us both. If they catch you however, they'll kill you." He cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing away the tears on her face.

"You have to go Celeste, run as far as you possibly can; until you can't run anymore." He said, his thumb cut her bottom lip open. She flinched and he brought his lips to hers, biting his fangs into his own lip. You watched silently as the blood passed from Victor's mouth and into hers, tainting her human blood. A crash made you jump, a bottle of absinthe with a fiery cloth stuck in it came crashing through one of the windows and lit the carpet ablaze. Victor pushed Celeste off him and clutched her wrists; you had never seen him like that before. He was afraid, he was so afraid for her; the undying love was in his eyes as she silently cried.

"Go Celeste, find someone else and love him." Victor said, the roar of the crowds got louder. She shook her head; he growled and pushed her away. She wiped her bloody lip on her sleeve, pulling 'Rose Judgement' out of a pocket in her skirt.

"GO! Run!" He shouted, she turned on her heel and ran. She ran straight through you, knocking the remaining air out of your lungs. You gasped as the last shred of humanity vanished from your system; you no longer needed to breathe.

You closed your eyes as the room changed; slowly opening your eyes you looked at her. She was seated on a large velvet couch; the light from the candle stand next to her only illuminated her. You stood in utter darkness; the candle illuminated your face as she walked towards you.

"Ophelia? Am I right?" She said shyly.

"Yes, that's me." You answered her, against all logic that you were talking to a ghost. She stopped about three feet from you, dressed in a beautifully draped satin shawl and glittering white dress. You still wore your shredded clothes, making you seem dull in comparison to her radiance.

"What has happened? I don't understand." She said, you were confused.

"It's Victor, he has made me into a vampire in the hopes of reviving the part of you within me." You said, she gasped.

"No! He wouldn't! He-" She cupped her face.

"He did, he tried to kill my brother and tortured me so I would come to him." You said, she started to cry; you felt so sorry for her, she was so confused.

"I'm so sorry Ophelia, oh God… " She looked at you, her arms were stretched out.

"Granddaughter? Please let me touch you." She asked, tears running down her face. Your lip trembled and you ran towards her, into her outstretched arms. She was warm, oh so warm it was like you already knew her.

"Celeste! He loves you, not me! The years of separation drove him mad, all he sees is you. He killed women because of their appearance, please help me." You said, she drew back and looked you in the eye, caressing your hair in her hand.

'It's like a mirror, a very strange mirror.' You thought, you recognised your features in her. Your small nose, plump lips, the shape of your eyes, the way her tresses framed her hair.

"You have to make Victor see the truth; you are you as I am I." She raised her head slightly, her eyes glazed over.

"Alucard is coming for you. You must be careful with him my granddaughter." She said, resting her forehead against yours.

"Why?"

"He loved you as a human." You gasped; he may not love you anymore now that you were a vampire. He loved your delicate structure and your human qualities.

"Wake up Ophelia, make Victor see it. I still love him with all my heart, but he doesn't love you. I'm so sorry." She said, her lips touched yours for a millisecond and you were back. Back to the world of man and myth.


	24. Chapter 24: Kiss of Death

**Chapter 24: Kiss of Death **

Everything was enhanced; you could hear the water running in the pipes in the walls, your hairs scraping over the soft pillows of the couch, you smelt Alucard's musky scent moving towards you. You heard the doors bang open, Seras, Stephan, Alucard were here, Victor materialized in front of them.

"Ah, our reunion is now complete." He said, you took a deep breath though it was now unnecessary. Stephan was afraid, afraid of what he would see in you.

"Ophelia. What have you done with her?" Alucard said, you heard the cocking of his gun. Slowly opening your eyes you didn't panic when you couldn't hear your heart beating or breath in your lungs.

"Celeste, can you get up please." Victor asked, taking your hand in his. You kept your eyes closed and let him lead you blindly towards the front. You felt luscious lace and expensive satin on your body; he had changed you into your funeral clothes. You stopped and slowly opened your new vampire eyes, stunned at what you saw. You could see all the fine details that you had missed as a human, from the single thread in the lace around your neck to an individual hair on Alucard's head. Alucard had no expression on his face, his eyes were blank.

"Ophelia? What has he done to you?" Stephan asked, you moved your lips to speak but no sound came out. Your throat was dry and hurt; you rubbed it gently with your sharp nails.

"Are you thirsty Celeste?" Victor asked, you nodded and kept looking at Stephan and the others.

"Don't you dare Victor… if you go too far I will not hesitate to shoot." Alucard growled, you watched as Victor sliced his wrist open. Saliva formed in your mouth and your long tongue started to slip from between your pink lips.

"Ophelia don't!" Seras cried, running towards you. Victor smirked and wrapped his arms around you so his forearm was against your lips. The icy blood from your sire burned against your lips, the tip of your tongue probed the gash in his arm.

"NOOO!" Stephan screamed, the salty tears from his eyes came too late. Gripping Victor's arm tightly you covered the cut with your mouth, whimpering as you felt an all new sense of power surge inside.

"I think you should respect her choice Alucard, the girl you loved is gone. All that is left is my Celeste." Victor said smugly, your eyes bled from red to gold as your undead body was filled with Victor's power. You staggered on your feet and fell back onto Victor's chest. You coughed and blood spilled from your lips and splattered down the front of your funeral dress. Gritting your teeth it felt like icy fire was pouring into your body, setting every nerve ablaze.

"Ophelia…" Alucard muttered, you looked at him. Victor's arms wrapped around you tightly, Stephan fell to his knees and his shoulders trembled as he cried.

"Alucard." You said, closing your eyes. Your lips curled upwards and you grinned frighteningly, a cackle came from your lips and Victor spun you around and looked at your face.

"C-Celeste? What's wrong?" You slowly opened your new vampire eyes and looked at him, his surprised face. Your mouth was filled with razor sharp pointy teeth, not the smile that he was expecting.

"You fail to understand one little detail Victor." You purred, grabbing the front of his shirt and putting your lips to his ear. "I was…never…ever Celeste." You whispered, grabbing his ear in your mouth and tearing it clean off. He screeched in pain and fell backwards, hitching up your dress you ran towards Seras and the others. Spitting out the ear on the stone floor, where is slapped wetly and shrivelled into dust. "I'm so sorry, this was the only way." You said while running. Stephan was just in front of you, with your blood lust satisfied you didn't hunger for him.

"Ophelia look out!" Stephan shouted, you spun around and raised your arm to protect your head. Victor's great sword was firmly embedded in your slender forearm, Stephan behind you. You looked over your shoulder at him, glancing at Alucard's blank face.

"Are you alright Stephan?" You asked, blood oozing down your arm and pooling at your feet. He nodded; Victor growled and pulled the sword out of your arm. He leapt back and stretched out his hand, staring into your eyes.

"No! Come to me… come into my arms Celeste…" He purred through gritted teeth, the cut on your arm stitched together instantly.

"This won't take long." You growled, pulling your gun from Alucard's belt and taking long steps towards Victor. He sneered at Alucard as you got closer to him, your wicked smile didn't move. He pointed at Alucard, his hand shaking.

"This is your doing Count! Y-You did this to her! You know as well as I that Celeste was sweet and pure like a flower, not a cruel sprig of nightshade like this beastly-"

"Can't you get it in that thick head of yours?" Seras cried out, you stopped a metre away from Victor. He looked at Seras; she had lowered her gun as she knew this fight was not for her. "We all know that you love Celeste but... her name is Ophelia." She said softly. "Her friends know her as Ophelia; her family calls her sister and daughter as well! So many have died in the pursuit of the past, in the pursuit of something that will never come back... can't you see Victor?" Seras said. A long silence hung in the air. You narrowed your eyes as Victor smiled.

"My eyes don't lie." He chuckled as he leapt at you, there was a gust of dead wind and Alucard's red shape appeared before you.

"Stay out of my way Count!" Victor roared. Alucard drew his gun from his coat, firing at Victor who transformed into a terrifying white dog. He snarled at Alucard who fired away at his lightning quick shape, suddenly he lunged at you. His teeth bared for you, pulling your gun out you fired at his legs. There was a gasp of surprise and Victor changed back, both of his legs were useless now. He gasped as he tried to regenerate but the new bullets stopped this. Victor looked at you, in a mixture of anger and sadness. Alucard moved away as you stepped towards Victor's bleeding form.

"Victor..."

"Stay back you insufferable bitch!" He choked, blood running down his chin. Alucard's gun had done much more damage than yours; whole chunks of his chest were missing. Victor fell on his back, a sick gurgling noise coming from this throat. Soundlessly you reached him, his blood staining your white funeral dress as you kneeled by his head.

"Don't you dare touch me." He spat, cocking your head to the side you disobeyed him. Lifting his silvery head you placed it on your lap. He let out a gasp of surprise and bloody tears clouded his eyes.

"Why did you want to hurt me Victor? Could you not be content with those blissful moments you had with her. Instead of lowering yourself to the sin of gluttony?" You said quietly, he frowned.

"You know nothing Ophelia." He said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm her great-great-great-great granddaughter. I know so much about her." You said, forcing a smile. But a part of you didn't want him to die, he was your sire and a microscopic part of you loved him. Gently caressing his head you heard him sigh in happiness. "The way she parted her hair, how she always smelt of flowers even in the winter, the way she put on her lipstick... so carefully. All these things stay with us and I know that you'll never forget what an amazing woman she was." You said, pausing as he reached up his hand to your face. You though he was going to strike you but instead ran his hand slowly over your cheek, smiling through all the blood.

"Celeste... please show me that you still love me." He whispered, you froze and glanced at Alucard. He simply blinked at you. "Please..." Victor begged, biting down on your lip you lowered your head to his. Pausing just above his bloody lips, your voice changed to sweet... like a flower.

"Victor." He gasped; it was Celeste inside of you. Victor smiled at her, dressed in white for a wedding that never came.

"I have always loved you... my darling." She said, your lips pressed to his. All goodness and sweetness was poured into that kiss and the last shred of Celeste diminished. Lasting only a few moments before you cocked your gun. Lifting your head you pressed it to the side of his head. He closed his eyes and braced himself; tears forming in your eyes you pulled the trigger. The bang echoed around the room for all to hear as you held him as he died. So that he wouldn't be alone...because no one should ever have to die alone.

Rising to your feet you looked at the others. Walking towards them slowly as Seras ran towards you with tears in her eyes.

"OPHELIA!" She cried as she hugged you, now matching her vampire strength you hugged her back. Stephan's warm and hesitant embrace was comforting; he patted your back to comfort himself more than you.

"You idiot." He muttered before laughing and you joined in. You turned to look at Alucard who was standing by the door. Opening your arms out you moved to embrace him. He flinched away. Everyone stopped.

"We should return to our Master. She would want to know that your condition has changed." He said flatly, turning around and heading out the door. Seras following close behind him.

"Alucard..." You said softly, lowering your empty arms.


	25. Chapter 25: Stay or Go?

**Chapter 25: Stay or Go?**

Time passed and scars healed, both physical and mental. The cross marks on your hands had healed over as well as you had learned to control your vampire urges. Alucard has almost disappeared completely from your life; he never spoke to you anymore let alone touched you. You awoke in your bed, buried underneath fifteen layers of bedding as a temporary resting place until you and Stephan were to go shopping today.

'I never thought I would be excited about going coffin shopping.' You thought, getting into the shower. Your body had changed as well; your limbs were longer as well as your curves became more accentuated. Pulling on a set of tight black pants and a black lacy top which revealed your ample bosom, pulling on a wide brimmed black hat to protect your face from the sun. Wrapping yourself up in a long black shawl you looked ready for a funeral, your funeral.

"Ophelia are you ready?" Came a voice, you opened the door to see Stephan waiting for you. "You look perfect, let's go." He said, you followed him downstairs to the car. Luckily for you the sun was covered by clouds so you could relax a little under all the layers of black. "Hey sis?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't like talking about it but... Alucard still hasn't spoken to you has he?" He said, your fist clenched.

"No." The rest of the ride was silent. The car pulled into the empty parking lot for 'Green Briar Funeral Services', Stephan led the way inside. A tall man in a suit greeted him, and then looked at your pale form.

'Remember to look sick.' Stephan thought, you gave a little nod.

"How can I help you two today?" He asked, Stephan led him aside as you started to drift around to look at the different coffins. Your ears picked up as you heard every word they said.

"It's my poor little sister... she's going to be dead within a month. An incurable disease, the doctors have given up hope." He said, the undertaker sighed.

"But she's so young and beautiful! How can she be dying?"

"It rots her from the inside out, it's called something like Nosferatufangirlitis, and it's a very rare blood disease." Stephan said, you gave a little laugh but disguised it with a cough. The undertaker came up to you and took your hand carefully.

"You can choose anyone you like my dear, shall I leave you two to look around?" You nodded and looked away. He left the two of you alone in the room, filled with different coffins of every shape, size and colour imaginable. Passing a sleek brown one, running your hand over the glossy wood.

"Ophelia?"

"Yes?" You said, opening it up and looking inside at the purple lining.

"Do you still want to stay in England?" He asked, the lid of the coffin slammed down on your hand. Frowning you pulled your fingers away and moved on to the next one.

"What do you mean?" You asked, wincing at the pink floral design on the lid of the next one.

"It's just that well... Alucard's not talking to you and... We miss you a lot in America. Since you've changed as well, then... we could always use another vampire back as the Gold Moon Squad." You looked at him and sighed.

"I'll think about it, maybe I should go back home. It's clear that they don't really need me here anymore. I'll talk to Sir Integra about it." You said, looking over to the far side of the room. Clutching your hands together like a child on Christmas morning, it was perfect. Plain black with golden trim, half open to reveal the black satin lining. Tapered to show the human form, wide at the shoulder and smaller as the feet, you ran your hand over the front of it. "This one." That was that, the coffin was bought and Walter went over to pick it up that afternoon. Taking off the hat you sat down on your bed in your new underground room. The walls were stone and all your possessions had been moved there, you rested your head in your hands. 'Maybe I should go home. I wouldn't mind being back at the Gold Moon Squad.' You thought, than your thoughts turned to him. Alucard. The vampire you were so in love with. 'If he did love me then he would accept me for who I am, even if I have changed!' You thought. With a heavy sigh you went up to Sir Integra's office, knocking on the door lightly.

"Come in." You pressed your hands against the door and phased through. She looked up and smiled a little, tapping the ash on her cigar. "Nice to see you Miss Jones, come in." You tried to move forward but you stopped. Looking back, your foot was lodged in the door. Thinking hard you yanked your foot through the wood, taking half the door with you. Integra groaned and looked at you in irritation as you tried to shake the wood from around your ankle. You sat down opposite her.

"I wish to discuss my employment here." You said, she raised an eyebrow in interest. So the both of you talked and talked. In the end she agreed that it would be in your best interests to return to America.

"After all, there's no longer anything here that you want." She said, your heart felt heavy.

"Your right." You said, getting up and heading to the door.

"Miss Jones." You stopped and looked at her, her glasses shining so you couldn't see her eyes. "It's in his nature to be an arsehole; you will have to tell him that you're leaving. I won't do that for you." You nodded and left the room. Integra smiled and looked out at the setting sun. 'If she's smart, I'm sure she'll find some reason to stay.' She thought.


	26. Chapter 26: Red, Gold and Sweat

**Chapter 26: Red, Gold and Sweat**

You walked down the beautiful carpeted hallways to find the right passageway; the one leading to Alucard's chambers. Stopping as the familiar mirror you moved it aside to reveal the dark and misty set of stairs. Closing your eyes you paused before descending the stairs and closing the sliding mirror behind you. Your eyes glistened in the dark; finally you got to the bottom of the stairs and listened for him. The room was empty as far as you could tell but you knew he was in here, you could smell him.

"Alucard." No response. "Giving me the silent treatment? That's really mature." You laughed, but he didn't come out. Biting down on your lip you felt sadness creep into you, your fists clenched tightly so you wouldn't cry. "I-I'm going back to America with Stephan. Seeing as there's no reason for me to stay." Nothing. You turned around to head back but bumped into a tall figure in red. Alucard!

"Oh really?" He said, his eyes burned into you.

"You haven't spoken to me since we came back from Victor's lair. Are you so disgusted by me that you won't even look at me?" You asked. His lip curled into a sneer, you scowled at him. "Fine, I'm going to pack my bags." You said, pushing past him roughly. He whirled around and he grabbed your throat, pushing you into the brick wall. *CRACK* You screamed as his grip tightened, making you choke.

"How could you do something so stupid?" He roared, his eyes blazed.

"I-I don't-" He pushed you harder against the wall.

"If you had fought back against him you might have lived! You could have had what I never had! You would still be human! You'd still be alive you stupid child!" He cried, your eyes started to blur with bloody tears.

"I just-"

"WHAT!"

"I just wasn't strong enough." You muttered. His eyes softened but his grip didn't, he pursed his lips. "You should know damn well that I didn't stand a chance against Victor. Would you rather that he had struck me down mercilessly and that he should have died by your hands out of hatred?" He stepped back and dropped you; you landed on your feet. Now almost eye to eye with him with your increased height, you placed your hands on his chest. "Is it also about that kiss?" You asked. He frowned and pushed you off him.

"You fucking kissed him!" He growled.

"That was from Celeste and you know it! So shut the fuck up already!" You spat, pushing him in the chest.

"Did you just push me?" He asked quietly. You smirked at him, walking up to him and pressing a finger in his chest. Flicking it and it made him fly back against the wall. Chunks of brick and dust went flying, cracking your knuckles you took long strides over to him. A gloved hand suddenly knocked you off your feet, spinning through the air you landed flat on your face. *SNAP* Blood gushed from your nose as you lifted yourself up and looked at Alucard's smug face. Clasping your hand over the shattered remains of your nose you snapped it back into place.

"You want to dance? Let's dance you bastard!" You shouted, launching yourself at him. He snarled as the both of your transformed on impulse, you could only change into smoke. Running at him swiftly, you gripped his hair, tearing it out in large chunks; taking some of his scalp with it. He roared and struck you hard across the face, blood went flying across the room. The two of you fought for what felt like hours, you were kneeling on the floor. Blood dripping from your forehead and lips, one of your legs was rapidly healing after being smashed by his foot and both your knees were in splinters. He was leaning against the wall with a huge grin on his face, his ribs were broken from you drop-kicking him with your pointed boot. You struggled to your feet and clutching your head you looked at him, but he was right in front of you... still smirking. He suddenly lifted you off the floor by your throat, you gasped in surprise.

"You really know how to make my blood boil don't you my dear?" He asked, his other finger ran over your bleeding lip to catch the remaining drops. He stuck his finger in his mouth and raised an eyebrow. "At least you taste the same... still a virgin." He lowered you to the ground and had this dark expression on his face.

"What?" You asked, he cupped your chin and smiled widely.

"If I give you a reason to stay, will you remain here with me?" He asked, you blinked at him.

"Okay. I will." You said. He grinned and disappeared in a flash of red and black.

The room was plunged into darkness, even your vampire eyes could not see through such blackness. Suddenly tight leather straps caught your wrists and lifted you up high, only your toes touched the floor.

"Alucard!" You cried out. A black blindfold covered your eyes and you were plunged into sickening blackness. Writhing in the tight leather straps you tried to break free; you felt icy breath on your lips.

"After tonight my dear, you will not give a second thought about leaving me." He purred, you gasped as his hand slowly travelled over your chest to the hem of your pants. "After tonight... we shall become eternally bound together as not only lovers but as joined souls. No one else shall touch you... in any way." Whimpering as he drew slow and wet circles in your ear with his tongue, he grabbed the front of your shirt and tore it down to reveal your white breasts. The rest of your shirt and bra were quickly discarded as he ran his hand slowly over your chest to your tight pants, cupping you through the fabric.

"Alucard... please..." You mewed, his cold lips brushed against yours.

"Please _what_?" He chuckled, running a fingertip under your trembling chin.

"More." He slammed his lips onto yours; he instantly dominated you with his wicked tongue. Flicking his wrist there was a tearing of fabric, leaving you in nothing but your tiny black panties. Digging your nails into the leather straps you suppressed a moan as his lips travelled to your neck... your breasts, tweaking a nipple with his long fingers... his breath danced along your navel. Hooking his thumb around your panties he drew them down painfully slow. Rolling your head back as he grabbed one of your ankles to spread your legs for him, his lips sucked at your inner thighs. "Alucard..." You moaned, blinded to everything you groaned as his long, bare fingers slipped into your dripping cavern.

"You're so wet... so tight... relax Ophelia..." Slowly he kissed your thighs and stomach as his fingers worked their sinful magic, adding a third to your already tight flower. You gasped for breath and moaned as his fingers screwed you, your breasts rising and falling with heavy gasps.

"Oh God!" You moaned, lips parted as you felt all your sweet nectar about to burst. Then he moved, pulling his fingers out of you... and replacing them with his tongue. "Jesus!" You moaned, he dug his nails hard into your hips, his tongue moving inside you. He groaned as your bloody nectar dripped into his mouth, slowly he flicked his tongue in and out. You cried out to all the angels in heaven that were listening, your body burned for him! For him inside you! Over and over he fucked you with his tongue, thrusting his oral appendage into your tight wetness. His hand reached up to cup your breast, tweaking a nipple between his fingers.

"Come for me my dear. Let me taste heaven." He purred, pressing his thumb against your pearl. Your eyes shot open, your muscles clenched around his icy tongue. Crying out in ecstasy you threw your head back and the burning within you dimmed, caking your thighs and his lips with hot red nectar. Your knees gave way and you hung by the leather straps, they hurt so much but you didn't care. The pain was only making you more aroused... vampire sadism and masochism had its perks.

'I want this! I need this! Without him I'll die!' You thought, clamping your wet thighs together. Suddenly the blindfold was torn off; he held your chin between his finger and thumb. You gasped as a little bit of red cum still hung on his lip; you leaned forward to kiss him.

"You can still go and pack your bags if you want." He said, grinning like an insane cat. You smiled meekly and turned your eyes away.

"Would you really be that cruel? Telling me to leave on a night like this?" You said softly, the straps suddenly disappeared and you fell into his arms. He wrapped his arms around your naked form, placing his lips by your ear.

"'To the celestial, and my soul's idol, the most beautified Ophelia- Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love.'" He quoted, you smiled against his coat.

"Hamlet, Shakespeare." You muttered, you cupped his face between your hands. Resting your forehead against his. "Oh meu Dragă dragoste , meu Alucard , meu Hamlet , meu Ţară. Nu puternic on this pămînt a putut tear tu de la meu arms , nici al tău de la eu. (Oh my dearest love, my Alucard, my Hamlet, my Count. No power on this earth could tear you from my arms, nor me from yours)." You whispered, brushing your lips against his.

"I will finally take what's mine. I have waited far too long for this moment." The two of you tumbled in the darkness, your quick hands removing his clothing carefully. He grasped your head and kissed you fast and passionate, already knowing what you wanted. You landed on black satin, the both of you completely bare to one another. He paused just above your lips; his eyes looked deep into yours before a smirk graced his irresistible features. Biting down on your lip you flipped him over, your tongue shot inside his mouth. You moaned as his hand slipped over your shoulder... your spine... your buttocks. Pulling away seductively, his bottom lip between yours.

"It's only fair that I return the favour Alucard." You rubbed your thigh against his hardening member; he chuckled and entranced you with his devil's eyes.

"You wicked thing! What have I done to deserve this?" He purred, tracing your lip. Slowly you moved down, your lips sucking at his neck, over his scarred chest, his smooth abdomen. Wrapping your hand around him you slowly started to work, flicking your tongue over the tip. Gently caressing his thighs with the other hand you took his entire hard member in your mouth. Your long tongue wrapping around him, caressing... licking... sucking. The sound of ripping sheets told you that you were doing just fine. Your tongue retreated; raking your fangs along the side of his hard member you heard his moans of ecstasy.

"Ophelia..." He whispered, your eyes locked with his as you defied a virgin's capabilities. His hips tensed as his pupils narrowed. "I'm going to-"

'I know. Then come for me my dark prince.' You said inside his head. Bracing yourself you heard him groan as he released into your mouth, quickly you swallowed the salty and delicious bloody fluid. Sitting up you looked as he slowly opened his eyes, crawling back over to meet his lips.

"Enough of this. Let us be one." He said, his fingers touched your hair. You rolled over, he moved on top of you. You moaned as his hand slip up your cold and glistening thighs, he hovered over you. His hand lashed out and pinned your arms above your head, you arched your back and tried to kiss him but he was just out of reach.

"Alucard! I need you!" You whimpered as you felt his member press against your tight, wet entrance. He lowered his head to your ear; you rubbed your leg against his hip. He groaned and you gritted your teeth.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." You closed your eyes.

"Good." He slammed into you, a scream ripping from your throat. The sheets became tighter as he moved inside you, releasing your hands. Crimson tears rolled down your cheeks as he thrust into you hard and fast, you dug your nails into his shoulders.

"It hurts!" You whimpered, he stopped and looked at you. Shaky breathing and tears... not how he imagined how you would react; his eyes disappeared under his hair.

"Ophelia... I-" You wrapped your arms around his neck, your muscles relaxing. Cold blood flooded the satin, your innocence was slain. Silent moments passed between you, your walls expanded to accommodate its owner.

"Don't stop." You moaned, grinding your burning hips against his. Burying his head in your neck he thrust into you again, throwing your head back you moaned out his name. The terrible but erotic pain gave way to pleasure; you locked your leg around his hip. Your nails tore down his spine as he moved inside you, so cold, so tight.

"Ophelia..." He moaned, his moved become deeper and faster with each blissful stroke, claiming you for himself. Just the greedy bastard that he was. You threw you head back against the pillows; he grasped your thighs and ran his face down along your breasts. His hungry lips tasting all your glistening flesh with his tongue, still thrusting inside you. His hand moved up your spine, lifting you to sit on his lap with your legs around him. He moved your hair to one side, revealing your strained neck. He grabbed it tightly, pressing his thumb down against the beautiful blue vein.

"Drink." You whispered, he kissed you neck and bared his fangs. Locking your legs around him you started to move, his fangs broke the skin. Locking his arms around you he drank as you grinded against him. "Ah! Oh God!" You cried, his huge manhood went deeper and deeper inside you. Blood spilled down your neck as you rode him; he moaned and grabbed a handful of midnight hair, twisting your head aside. He ran his tongue up your neck, leaving dark love bites along the way. Throwing your arms around him he kissed you perked nipples, your nectar spilled down your thighs. Suddenly he threw you down on the bed, his eyes like lustful rubies. Your cheeks were flushed and he smiled down at you, blood dripping from his chin. Slowly he licked the blood off, you moaned in protest as you needed the peak. The climax! Your slice of heaven.

"Patience is a virtue." He whispered, you frowned.

"Leaving a virgin begging is a sin." You groaned, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. You legs lifted off the bed as he thrust hard into you, another scream of bliss from you. His eyes turned brilliant scarlet as sweat crept along his brow, your nails tearing at his flesh. Delicious pain merged with pleasure as he found it. You screamed as he found your spot of bliss. Blood poured down his back as your nails dug into the muscle, making him fuck you harder and deeper.

"Ophelia... my love! Ugh!" He moaned, his lips stained with blood.

"Ah-Alucard! My MASTER!" You cried, throwing you head back as you came. His eyes widened and he gritted his teeth, bloody seed filled you. He rested on top of you, his breath shaky against your throat.

You closed your eyes to sleep, he lifted you carefully so you were sitting up and resting against his chest.

"Stay conscious for a few more moment my sweet Ophelia." He said, you opened your eyes, they widened as you saw him cut open the flesh on his chest. Over his heart, you mouth turned dry as blood trickled down his marble flesh.

"I-"

"Drink my dear. As I have tasted your blood, you must drink from me." He said, caressing your head. Slowly you brought you lips to his chest, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your long tongue washed over the cut, your tastebuds were set afire. You lapped at his chest, like a cat does to a bowl of cream; moaning as he merged with you. Cold blood drizzled down your throat, sweeter than candy. All he was, all this feelings, all his memories poured into you. Alucard held you against him, gazing down as you drew back. You closed your eyes and smiled as he ran his thumb over your bottom lip, carrying you down to sleep. He wrapped his long limbs around you, his fingers entwining in your beautiful hair. You were already asleep, exhausted from the hours and hours of lovemaking. A thousand times better than he expected. Alucard's eyes closed halfway, still gleaming under his long eyelashes.

"Now you are bound to me. My warrior woman, my saint, my lover..." He closed his eyes and kissed your forehead, your arms locked around him. So tight... Alucard smiled. "...my Countess." He whispered, disappearing into sleep's embrace.


	27. Chapter 27: Epilogue

**Chapter 27: Epilogue**

Stephan opened the door to his father's hospital room, the machines beeped over and over.

"Hi Dad." He said, closing the door behind him and sitting by his father's side. Jonathan was a shell of his former self, grey and wrinkled. Still he smiled when Stephan took his hand gently, the moonlight shone through the large windows of the hospital.

"Stephan, my boy. How are you today?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm fine Dad, how do you feel? Can I get you anything?" Stephan asked, Jonathan laughed.

"I'm alright, just very tired." He sighed, closing his eyes. Stephan bit down on his lip, trying hard not to cry. All the other members of his family and Jonathan's close remaining friends had come to say goodbye to the dying man. Except one...

"Dad?" Jonathan opened his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Someone's come to see you. She's just outside." Jonathan's eyes widened as he saw the tall silhouette of a beautiful woman.

"It is-" Stephan nodded and got up, looking down on his father.

"I love you Dad, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He said, hugging his father gently; knowing that it'll be the last time. Stephan opened the door and left, slowly you stepped into the room. Your dark shape blending in with the rest of the dark room, mortal father and immortal daughter.

"Hi Daddy." You whispered, moving closer to him. Jonathan looked up at his only daughter; you fell to your knees by his side. Gently taking his hand, feeling the frailty of old age in his skin; frailty that would never touch you.

"Ophelia... my precious daughter. I was afraid that you would forget about your old man!" He chuckled; you smiled at him and felt moisture in your eyes.

"Never father. I could never forget about you or any of the idiots I call my brothers!" You said, Jonathan laughed and looked at his daughter's golden eyes. A blood tear rolled down your cheek but you brushed it away.

"I'm just glad that you're alright Ophelia. You can be so careless sometimes... and I know what's troubling you." Your head shot up and he caressed your cheek. "Not once did I ever blame you for your mother's death." You started to sob. "Not once." He said softly, your lip trembled as a huge burden was lifted from your heart. "It's because I see her in you Ophelia. She's still alive in you." He said, you hugged him very gently. Careful not to crush him with your inhuman strength, Jonathan moved to your ear. "Could you give me a minute alone please?" He asked, you nodded and got up. Closing the door behind you, leaving your father in that dark room... but not alone. "Show yourself vampire." He said, sitting up in bed. Shadows melted as Alucard stepped out of the dark, his hair wafting in invisible wind.

"Good evening Mr. Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Alucard." Alucard said, standing over the fragile human.

"Nice to meet you Alucard. I want to ask you something." Jonathan asked.

"Of course." Alucard took a seat next to the bed.

"Did you change my daughter?" He asked, Alucard closed his eyes.

"I did not, but she slew the vampire that did." Alucard said, Jonathan's fist uncurled slowly.

"Good. I must say I wasn't expecting this when I saw her; she's even more beautiful than I remember. Then again... with old age, memories are all we have sometimes." Jonathan coughed, Alucard's eyes flared in the dark. The machines beeped wildly before dimming again.

"Mr. Jones, I wish to ask you something." He said quietly.

"Go ahead." Alucard took a deep breath.

"Though we have never met, I love your daughter with all my dead heart. She is the candle that I have waited for in my lifetime of darkness. I would die for her and I know she feels the same for me. So... I respectfully ask you for her hand in eternal engagement." Alucard said, Jonathan blinked in surprise. Then a smiled washed over the old man's features, he took Alucard's gloved hand.

"If my daughter truly and deeply loves you, even in death... then I give you my blessing. Treat her like the nobility she really is and make her happy." Jonathan said, Alucard grinned widely.

"Thank you good sir. Shall I ask her to come back in?" Jonathan nodded and you came back inside. You sat down by his side, Jonathan closed his eyes.

"Daddy?" You whispered, taking his hand.

"Ophelia... I'm- I'm really tired. I'm just going to close my eyes for a few moments okay?" You shook your head and gritted your teeth, tears falling down your face.

"No! Stay awake for a few more seconds." You begged, clutching his hand. Jonathan smiled and gripped your hand tightly, the machines beeped slowly... slower... "I love you Dad." You whispered, crushing your eyes shut as the machine went flat line. Alucard pulled the plug on the machine, so the droning beep would stop. You felt his hand on your shoulder.

"Are you alright my dear?" You got to your feet and looked at him, he wiped away your tears; making his white glove stained with red.

"Is this what it'll be like? To watch the world and the people on it decay?" You asked, he lowered his head to yours; your face between his hands, your fingers in his magnificent black hair.

"Yes... but you won't have to watch it alone." He said, a tiny smile touched your face before your lips met his. Half sobbing and deeply in love you kissed him back, his lips moving against yours... so cold but they fit just right. With that Alucard, swept the crimson folds of his coat and the two of you disappeared into the night. To return to England together... to be forever together; in undying beauty and eternal night.

The days were filled with slumber and the nights with endless and unbridled passion, nothing changed for the Hellsing manor. However... in these last few months, the world had changed for you. You bathed in blood, you faced the devil and you tasted paradise... you were Miss Ophelia Jones. Countess Dracula. The ruby and golden ring on your finger confirmed that.

The End


End file.
